Harry Potter e o Herdeiro de Griffindor
by Fabri Malfoy
Summary: Após um perturbador sexto ano em Hogwarts e conseqüentemente, com todas suas implicações e descobertas, Harry inicia sua longa jornada com o objetivo de derrotar Voldemort definitivamente. Mas, como sempre, as aparências enganam e nem tudo é como parece..
1. De Volta Para Casa

Título: O Herdeiro de Griffyndor 

**Autor: Fabri Malfoy**

**Gênero: geral**

**Spoillers: todos os livros, principalmente o SEXTO (ATENÇÃO!)**

**Disclaimer: HP não me pertence, mas eu faço de conta que sim!**

**Sinopse: Após um perturbador sexto ano em Hogwarts e conseqüentemente, com todas suas implicações e descobertas, Harry inicia sua longa jornada com o objetivo de derrotar Voldemort definitivamente. Mas, como sempre, as aparências enganam e nem tudo é como parece... Segredos, revelações, aventura, coragem e estratégia formarão o elo fundamental para o triunfo sobre a Ordem das Trevas. **

**N./A: Essa fanfic é uma livre criação a partir do conteúdo da série HP e está parecida ao estilo "Rowling", então nada de drogas, sexo e Rock'ing Roll por aqui, rsrsrs.**

**Mas leiam, vocês vão gostar! E, claro, TAQUEM REVIEWS em mim, huahuahua.**

**Beijos,**

**Fabri Malfoy **

Capítulo I 

**De Volta Para Casa**

"_Se tudo fosse assim tão simples! Se só houvesse pessoas más em outro lugar, insidiosamente cometendo más ações, se fosse assim, bastava simplesmente separá-las do resto de nós e destruí-las. Mas a linha que separa o bem do mal passa pelo coração de todo ser humano. E quem está disposto a destruir um pedaço do próprio coração?"_

_(Alexander Solzhenitsyn_

Aquele verão de 97 continuava castigando os primorosos jardins bem-cuidados de cada propriedade da Rua dos Alfeneiros. As ruas desertas confirmavam silenciosamente o caráter antipático da grande maioria dos moradores, trancafiados em suas casas, praguejando ora por estar demasiado quente, ora por absoluta falta do que fazer. Ondas de poeira e vento perambulavam de assalto pela paisagem morta e tediosa da tarde, zunindo alto por onde passavam.

Uma idiotice absurda, pensava Harry, caminhando pela rua principal,e se perguntando seriamente como aquelas pessoas podiam viver sempre com o mesmo mal-humor. Se chovia, o dia estava horrível porque chovia. Se um sol de verão inundava o céu, o dia estava igualmente desagradável. Por mais que a natureza se esforçasse nada estava bom.

No pequeno cruzamento a sua frente, que unia três ruas, perambulava Duda Dursley, com a mesma cara de suíno derretido e motivação de quem não tem absolutamente nada para fazer a não ser arranjar briga onde quer que seja. Harry se agradeceu por dobrar a terceira rua em sentido contrário, o tão antigo retorno à casa dos tios, tão acostumado que o fez automaticamente.

Mais alguns passos e sopros de ventos abrasadores, estava em frente à garagem do tio Válter. Se acomodou num cantinho já familiar, na lateral da parede que dava para a sala, no meio das flores plantadas e cultivadas pela tia Petúnia. De certo, esta era a primeira vez que sentia uma espécie de alívio por estar de volta ao convívio dos Dursley, por poder pisar aquela rua poeirenta dos Alfeneiros, por sentar entre as rosas espinhentas da tia, até mesmo, exagerando, por compartilhar da companhia intragável do primo.

Pensou no dia seguinte, quando iria se reunir aos seus amigos na Toca.

Quinze dias conversando pelo correio-coruja com Rony e Hermione era deprimente. Pior ainda eram os assuntos, tinham que tratar todas as vezes de coisas irrelevantes e até ridículas, ou arriscadamente, se servirem de códigos mirabolantes. Tratar de assuntos que interessava era impossível, as interceptações prosseguiam deliberadamente. Basicamente Horcruxe, a estranha palavra que Harry odiava, principalmente quando ela invadia sua mente sem permissão e demorava em sair, era um tipo de assunto proibido.

Não raro se pegava espantando fantasias envolvendo catástrofes, lordes e horcruxes, embora nestas últimas semanas não ouvira uma única notícia trouxa, muito menos bruxa que remetesse a acontecimentos desagradáveis. Era pura calmaria e ele não gostava disso, sabia muito bem o que costumava vir depois de grandes calmarias.

Se recostando mais confortavelmente contra a parede, retirou do bolso a última carta enviada por Rony, abriu o pergaminho pela vigésima vez e fixou a atenção nas assinaturas de muitos nomes familiares, muitos com boas-vindas antecipadas, alguns com pêsames pelas "férias divertidas" com os Dursleys. Mas o que a tornava mesmo interessante era o convite delicado em tons claros num envelope reluzente contrastando com o pergaminho amassado da carta, avisando em letras berrantes o dia da celebração do casamento de Gui e Fleur. Harry não tinha idéia de como eram cerimônias de casamento, portanto sua natural curiosidade aumentava assim como a vontade de estar na Toca.

Ainda pensando em convites e casamentos, ouviu vozes aos poucos se aproximarem. Na porta da sala, em frente, Válter e Petúnia começavam uma leve discussão, aumentando o tom consideravelmente, de forma que Harry se permitiu prestar atenção no que diziam:

- Esse assunto de novo, não! Já conversamos muitas vezes sobre isso - Válter gesticulava, enquanto sua grossa veia do pescoço ia se avolumando - São bobagens! Nós sempre fizemos o melhor por nosso filho, nunca deixamos que nos dissessem o que fazer.

- Mas às vezes... estas coisas me vêm a cabeça...- Petúnia dizia quase histérica - Eu fico preocupada! Mesmo que nosso Duda nunca tenha desconfiado de nada... - e, mais confiante, foi acalmando a voz, sem deixar de tremer ligeiramente - Mas você tem razão, essa gente anormal nunca conseguiu nos convencer.

- E nem conseguirá - Válter mexia impaciente os bigodes - Nós fizemos o que é certo, o que qualquer pessoa normal faria.

Petúnia olhou para o marido enfraquecida, muita insegurança refletida nos olhos. A discussão parou ali.

Houve um silêncio levemente cortado de passos que voltavam para o interior da casa. Harry achou prudente continuar imóvel no mesmo lugar, o dia já estava acalorado o suficiente para não desejar mais confusões. Voltou a olhar para a segunda correspondência do dia anterior, de Hermione. Parecia estar de alguma forma feliz, narrava animada por linhas, a rápida viagem que fizera há semanas atrás com seus pais por cidades trouxas da Inglaterra. Havia uma foto bruxa sua, com um sorriso só não maior que os cabelos esvoaçantes, numa bonita praça turística. Pelos assuntos corriqueiros forçados e pelo estilo da carta era óbvio que Mione falava qualquer coisa para fugir do que realmente gostaria de dizer.

Harry deixou a carta da amiga de lado, para depositar sua atenção no pontinho branco vindo na velocidade de um balaço, à medida que tomava mais e mais a forma de uma coruja, finalizando num pouso cansado sobre seus joelhos. Ele olhou feliz para Edwiges, sua resposta confirmando presença na Toca para o dia seguinte seguramente estava entregue.

A noite veio vagarosa e com ela, a brisa nada refrescante que tipicamente embalava as muitas noites de lua cheia que Harry costumava passar olhando para fora, com esperança de amanhecer novamente e então anoitecer para assim se ver livre de mais um dia.

Certo, havia uma sensação de segurança estar naquele quarto, debruçado sobre a janela, longe de poderes e azarações, vivendo uma vida tipicamente trouxa, uma vida que não mais lhe pertencia. Mas havia momentos onde o tédio, a infelicidade e a certeza de inutilidade falavam mais alto. Era como estar sozinho em um porto seguro e quase noventa por cento inatingível, enquanto os amigos e as pessoas que lhe eram caras estavam no centro do maremoto, ameaçadas de sucumbir a qualquer hora, sem aviso.

Da lua desviou o olhar pelo quarto. Nestas últimas semanas nem para ajeitar a própria cama serviu, dormia e acordava na mesma bagunça de lençóis, jornais, pergaminhos e restos de comida que se confundiam não só pela cama como também pelo chão.

Bagunças a parte, não preocupou-se em desfazer o malão ou em tocar nos livros. Tudo permanecia do jeito que chegou, inclusive a gaiola de Edwiges, suja até a base do poleiro. Na escrivaninha ao lado, uma confusão de penas, tinteiros e cartas. No teto, teias de aranha consideráveis que tirariam o sono de Rony.

Sentou-se novamente na cama e pegou uma carta recebida a dois dias, de Lupin, lembrando-lhe que viriam buscá-lo ainda àquela noite. Desconfiava, porém, que teria longas horas de espera. Conferiu o pequeno relógio da escrivanhia e sufocado com a perspectiva de mais algumas torturantes horas, tomou uma resolução. Ou sairia imediatamente daquele lugar ou poderia ser sufocado pelas paredes.

Mirou a noite tranqüila, quente e repleta de mosquitos lá fora, tendo certeza do que deveria fazer. Quem lhe garantiria que esta noite pacífica estaria simultaneamente se repetindo na Toca?

Trancou a gaiola com Edwiges reclamando por meio de pios agudos e com auxílio de magia reduziu o tamanho do malão. Pé após pé, desceu a escada sem produzir ruídos e alcançou a porta da frente. Testou umas três vezes e confirmou que estava trancada. O velho medo dos Dursley de entrar ladrões ou estranhos sem serem convidados. Dirigiu-se rapidamente até a janela da parede ao lado e com agilidade desceu por ela, vindo a sair no costumeiro canteiro florido. De lá foi fácil alcançar a rua, da rua o cruzamento principal e do cruzamento o acesso pouco mais movimentado que dava para a saída da cidade.

Pensou em fazer sinal para o Nôitibus e logo desistiu. Não estava a fim de responder um interrogatório de Nicolau, embora estivesse esperançoso de vê-lo em merecida liberdade novamente. Pensou em montar na vassoura, mas sua lembrança lhe avisou que apesar de divertido não fora tão fácil chegar a Londres sem ser notado, com o acréscimo de que agora estava sozinho, sem apoio para qualquer incidente mais sério no percurso. Então, decidiu-se pela última alternativa.

Sacando do bolso a varinha, fechou os olhos, se concentrando seriamente no local de destino. Visualizou a residência dos Weasleys com todos seus detalhes e desejou muito ir imediatamente. Com um estalo, a cabeça girando, o corpo rodopiando e uma tontura horrível abriu os olhos e com alívio conferiu que ainda estava inteiro.

Da estradinha cuidadosamente desenhada a sua frente, avistou a porta de entrada da casa, com a grama bem cortada e um barulho de grilos e insetos noturnos cantando. Tudo mergulhado numa quase escuridão. Ainda assim, poderia reconhecer aquela estrada e a casa de olhos fechados. Nada mais familiar que o ressonar dos frangos ou o cantar fora de hora de algum galo.

Ali sim, poderia dizer que estava chegando novamente em casa.

**_N/B: Olá, sou a beta da Fabri, Ly Anne Black! Sabe, a OHG (O Herdeiro Griffindor, podem ir se acostumando com a sigla...) é o meu baby, tenho muito, muito, muito carinho por essa fic! E vocês bem podem ver o porquê: está maravilhosamente bem escrita, não é? Sinceramente, estou preferindo as fics da Fabri a qualquer coisa que venha da JK, as coisas que a Fá escreve são maravilhosas, completamente empolgantes! _**

_**É isso ai, então, a OHG chegou pra abalar geral! Se preparem para grandes revelações, grandes emoções, uma dose extra de humor, coragem grifinória, destreza sonserina e uma completa perfeição em termo de fanfic!**_

_**Fora isso, vocês já viram que essa menina de ouro merece reviews caprichados! **_

**_Beijos, Ly Anne Black. _**


	2. A Desordem da Fênix

**Capítulo II **

**A Desordem da Fênix**

A luz forte do sol transpôs com vigor a janela, incidindo incomodamente nas lentes redondas. Harry, preguiçosamente abriu os olhos e lembrou-se de ter estado tão cansado que nem tirou os óculos para dormir. Ajeitou-se de uma forma mais cômoda na cama e com satisfação lançou vista ao quarto dos gêmeos, que de alguma maneira já o considerava também como seu. Aproveitou que só distinguia ruídos distantes de passos, provavelmente na cozinha, e repassou mentalmente sua pequena aventura noturna sentindo-se contente consigo mesmo.

Não se passou muito tempo, e uma colorida onda de cabelos cor-de-rosa nada discreta invadiu, saltitante, o quarto:

- Harry! E aí, tudo beleza?

- Estaria melhor se você batesse antes de entrar - disse, sorrindo.

Tonks sentou-se na borda da cama, displicente. Analisou o rapaz de cima a baixoe falou animada:

- A Molly não deveria se preocupar tanto, você parece muito bem.

- Eu sei me cuidar. Será que não deu pra notar?

- Ah, você sabe como é a Molly e o resto do pessoal - sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo sinal que estava tudo bem - Eles têm um excesso de super-proteção por você, a pouco eu estava falando com o Lupin sobre...

- Como vão vocês? - ele interrompeu, como quem acerta o alvo com apenas uma flechada - Ele não continua te enrolando, certo?

- Que atrevimento! - ela fingiu zanga - Você devia cuidar mais da sua vida, literalmente, mocinho. O pessoal tá todo lá na cozinha, esperando você acordar. Acho que suas explicações ontem à noite não foram muito convincentes.

- Não muda de assunto. Eu perguntei sobre o Lupin e você.

Tonks jogou para trás seus agora longos cabelos rosa, o novo penteado evidenciando que estava com todo seu ânimo de volta, e radiante prosseguiu:

- Para seu interesse está tudo beleza entre a gente! Se bem que em alguns momentos aquele cabeça-dura vem com a história de se achar velho demais para mim. - como suas bochechas estavam ficando levemente rosadas, mudou o rumo da conversa - E então, é bom descer e se explicar melhor.

- Tonks, onde estão Rony e Hermione? Ontem quando cheguei, eles estavam dormindo e a essa altura era de se esperar que tivessem invadido o quarto com você.

- Rony, Hermione, Molly e Gina saíram hoje bem cedinho, aproveitaram a carona do Arthur para o Beco Diagonal, parece que foram comprar alguns livros da lista de materiais.

- Lista? Como assim? As aulas não foram suspensas há meses?

- Pelo que eu sei, foram. Mas hoje de manhã chegaram corujas avisando que Hogwarts seria reaberta, tinha até uma lista de novos livros exigidos para o sétimo ano.

- Mas eu não recebi nada e...

- Olhe lá na cozinha, na mesinha de entrada, tem uma para você também.

- Mas como pode...

- Vamos descer, Harry - Tonks interrompeu, antes do que previa ser uma avalanche de perguntas.- Estão todos te esperando. Há mais coisas que você precisa saber.

--------------

Harry não esperava pela reunião que encontrou na cozinha. O caprichado café da manhã de Molly servido ao longo da mesa e, em volta dela, muitos dos integrantes da Ordem falando ao mesmo tempo, alguns realmente exaltados, outros com semblante preocupado.

- Não digam que esta cena toda é por minha causa. - Harry falou brincando, mas logo percebeu que o clima não estava para brincadeiras.

- Não é só sobre sua loucura que discutimos - Moody girou seu olho mágico, focalizando-o - Esta noite, quando você já estava aqui, dormindo em segurança, algo bem desagradável nos aconteceu.

- Houve uma nova fuga em Azkaban - informou Lupin, com um aspecto fadigado- Nós só fomos avisados por agentes da Ordem, pouco antes de amanhecer e ao chegar lá o que temíamos estava feito.

- Cinco detentos fugiram e não sabemos ao certo como, Harry.- Tonks tomou a palavra - Isso é muitíssimo grave, Molly e os garotos ainda não tomaram conhecimento do que aconteceu.

- Eu informei a Arthur, eles há esta hora já devem estar retornando - a voz grave de Shacklebolt tomou conta da mesa - Enviamos mais alguns representantes da Ordem para escoltá-los.

Então, houve silêncio. Um silêncio daqueles que fereos ouvidos, embora cada um naquela mesa quizesse crer completamente na eficiência da Ordem, tinham perfeita noção do quanto ela estava perdendo forças. Um barulho de automóvel surgiu no lado de fora da casa e como que combinados, todos correram para a porta. Só quando Molly e os demais desceram sãos e salvos do veículo é que se pôde, finalmente, respirar.

Em questão de segundos Harry viu-se tomado por um abraço de Hermione, seguido de um sorriso levemente melancólico de Gina e um tapinha nas costas dado por Rony.

- Harry! Nossa, ficamos sabendo que você aparatou sozinho até aqui, antes do pessoal ir lhe buscar. -Hermione começou um daqueles discursos de boas-vindas - Você nos deixou tão preocupados, poderia ter dado algo errado e...

- Cara, bem que você fez! - Rony cortou bruscamente a amiga - Só iam te buscar depois da meia-noite.

- Eu não agüentei a perspectiva de mais alguns minutos naquela casa - disse Harry retomando uma animação que se desfez completamente ao ver a expressão de Molly e Arthur conversando com Moody e Shacklebolt,Tonks apreensiva procurando apoio no braço de Lupin e Gina próxima aos pais, ouvindo atentamente.

Rony e Hermione pareceram também compreender o que se passava e foram mais para perto do grupo. Harry pensou em fazer o mesmo, quando, instantaneamente, sentiu-se paralisado:

- Não sabemos ao certo como, mas já sabemos quem está por trás disso. Parece que Voldemort comandou mais esta operação, anh,pessoalmente... - as palavras de Shacklebolt ecoaram pesadamente em seus ouvidos, e de repente todas aquelas vozes ficaram muito distantes como se agora era ele quem abandonava o porto seguro e se via lançado, impiedosamente, para o maremoto.

--------------

- Tem algo acontecendo com a Ordem - Harry puxou o assunto, sem se importar para as caras preocupadas de Hermione e Rony - Como uma fuga de cinco presos acontece, e só horas mais tarde que a Ordem descobre?

- Achei que você já soubesse do que anda acontecendo - falou Rony, desanimado.

- O quê? Esqueceu que não podíamos conversar sobre certos assuntos por carta?

- Acontece, Harry, que o Rony está esquecendo de tudo, ultimamente - Hermione lançou um olhar chateado para o ruivo - A Ordem está perdendo integrantes e isso não pode mais ser abafado. Alguns morreram em ação, mas há também aqueles que... - ela parou e olhou bastante fundo nos olhos de Harry - estão indo para o outro lado.

- Para Voldemort, você quer dizer. - Harry disse com uma naturalidade que assustou a amiga.

- Infelizmente, sim! - e respirando fundo, Hermione desviou o olhar.

- Era de se supor, não acha Harry? - interveio Rony - Voldemort ficou sem dar as caras por bastante tempo.

- E então Hogwarts será reaberta, mesmo depois de tudo? - Harry perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para os dois, enquanto desdobrava novamente o pergaminho com o comunicado.

- Eu acho que a profª. McGonnagal enlouqueceu! Quem é que vai querer voltar para lá, depois de tudo que aconteceu?

- Eu, por exemplo, Rony - Mione voltou de sua reflexão - E lembre-se que a profª. McGonnagal agora é a diretora. - e virando-se para Harry - Você leu o comunicado até o fim? Todos os alunos que retornarem prestarão um exame obrigatório para conclusão do ano anterior, os que forem aprovados passarão automaticamente para o ano seguinte.

- É, a nova diretora tinha que estrear com uma idéia genial destas! - Rony debochou - Faz tempo que eu não pego num livro, ainda mais agora com o casamento do Gui tão próximo e...

- Meu Deus! - Hermione deu um pulo da cadeira rústica onde estava sentada - Eu acabei me esquecendo, é depois de amanhã! Vocês me dão licença, eu tenho que separar algumas coisas lá no quarto. - e saiu apressada em direção a casa.

- Eu ainda não vi o Gui nem a Fleur - disse Harry.

- Ah, eles saíram cedo também, continuam trabalhando no banco. - Rony explicou sem muita vontade. - Só chegam detardezinha. O pessoal da Ordem nem se preocupou muito com eles, dizem que o Gringotes é um lugar seguro.

Harry pensou um instante em Hogwarts, se perguntando se ainda era possível usar o termo "lugar seguro".

- Ei, será que a Gina foi engolida pelas paredes?

Rony então, fez Harry lembrar-se que Gina estava a horas no quarto que dividia com Hermione, e desde que chegou não trocou uma palavra sequer com nenhum deles, privando-se de uma tarde ensolarada debaixo das árvores frondosas dos terrenos da Toca.

Harry analisou melhor e decidiu que mais tarde se ocuparia com Gina, no momento deixou que pensamentos dentro dele voassem longe, mais longe que as colinas circundantes da paisagem que ora se erguiam belas e altivas ao céu claro.

_**-------------------**_

_**N/B: **Olá pessoas... mais um cap revelação da melhor escritora do mundo! (sem puxar o saco, claro... pq se eu for fazer isso não acabo hoje!) _

_Olha, eu ainda não entendo porque ela não escreve aqui para dar um alô pra vocês... Pq ela DEVIA fazer isso, devia sim! E ela ia por os agradecimentos aqui, mas teve de formatar o PC e os perdeu, mas disse que já os tinha mandado por reply então eu tô tranqüila... _

_Eu nem vou comentar muito... mas ela escreve os personagens como se fosse a própria Jô! Juro que quando eu li esse cap pela primeira vez eu fiquei XOCADA com a maravilhosidade em como ele os escreve, mas agora eu parcialmente me acostumei, pelo menos não fico babando na frente do PC... _

_Bom, beijokas! Comentem, ela merece e necessita!_

_Ly Anne Black, beta com muita honra! _


	3. O Casamento

**Capítulo III**

**O Casamento**

O salão bruxo da região campestre de Londres costumava passar anos inativo, com suas portas e janelas fechadas e uma aura de ruína em cada detalhe da sua construção de pedra sólida. A vegetação das laterais crescera demasiadamente, a ponto de encobrir boa parte das grandes árvores antiqüíssimas ali plantadas. Sobressaia-se, na solene porta principal enferrujada, uma gramínea com algumas florzinhas coloridas, que exalavam um odor não tão condizente com o bonitinho aspecto.

Tão acostumados com o abandono do local estavam seus proprietários que os quinze galeões solicitados pelo aluguel equivaliam a uma pequena fortuna.

Na manhã daquele dia, elas oficializaram o contrato. Molly, com seu largo sorriso, olhava para a pequena bruxa magricela, de rosto pálido que contorcia os lábios secos num riso. Sorria também o bruxo muito alto e igualmente magro apertando com sua mão grande e ossuda a gordinha mão de Molly. Entretanto havia alguém cujo sorriso forçado, se bem analisado, poderia passar uma leve idéia de choro.

- Fleur, querida, você não parece muito entusiasmada como deveria estar! - disse Molly enquanto assinava um papel amarelado que o bruxo ossudo lhe oferecia. - Daqui a algumas horas você e meu Gui estarão se casando. Alegre-se!

- Não se prreocupe comigo, Molly - Fleur olhou enojada para a parede frontal recoberta de limo - É só nerrvosismo.

- Querida, você me faz lembrar eu, quando me casei com Arthur - e os olhos dela pareciam se perder num tempo muito distante - Lembro como se fosse hoje, os 10 convidados, os comes e bebes feitos por minha irmã Muriel, o dinheiro contado para o aluguel...

- Imagino que é muito agrradável terr lembrranças como essas - disse Fleur com uma careta, sem precisar de muito esforço para imaginar a cena.

- Oh, sim! E hoje você também terá as suas.

- Não duvido. - e dirigindo-se à bruxa seca, sem antes deixar de se assustar quando um grande rato selvagem passou bastante perto da porta de entrada - Gostarria muito de verr o salon purr dentrro.

O desengonçado bruxo sorriu nervoso, fingindo não entender o que Fleur falava. Molly repetiu o que a nora disse e sem cerimônias foi se adiantando porta adentro, os demais a acompanhando. O que viram no saguão de entrada foi o suficiente para fazer Fleur perder a compostura:

- Ahhh, me desculpe, Molly, mas isto aqui está terrrível. Vamos terr que cancelarr o contrrato...

Indisfarsavelmente, ali se encontrava um amontoado até o teto de cadeiras sem pernas e mesas lascadas ou faltando partes. Para completar o espetáculo tétrico, um odor fortemente impregnado de mofo recendia de cada milímetro da construção, manchas de sujeira pelas paredes davam ainda um toque final.

- Não seja luxenta, Fleur. O que importa é a celebração, não onde ela acontece. - Molly tentou convencê-la, amigavelmente - Além do que, nada que uma eficiente faxina mágica não resolva... - E levantando sua varinha, disse um "reparo", seguido de "limpus".

O que se viu após foi a grande extensão de mesas e cadeiras, antes quebradas e empilhadas, agora se disporem ao longo do salão, lustrosas e perfeitamente novas. O mármore branco do teto e do chão refletiam suas superfícies como grandes espelhos e as janelas com vitrais decorados nunca estiveram tão limpas. Os dois proprietários olharam chocados para a radical transformação do local, enquanto Fleur emitia um monossílabo de admiração.

- Viu o milagre que uma boa limpeza faz? - Molly perguntou educada para a bruxa raquítica ao seu lado.

- Nós nunca poderíamos fazer isto - começou o bruxo, vacilante, apertando seu esfarrapado chapéu cônico entre as mãos - Somos... abortos - e olhou de soslaio para a bruxa, que de tão envergonhada não ousava tirar os olhos dos próprios sapatos remendados.

- Mas isso não é o fim do mundo - disse Molly - E por serem gentis conosco, os convidaremos para o casamento, à tarde...

- O QUÊ? - Fleur arregalou os olhos para a futura sogra, algo lhe avisava que deveria ter alugado um salão de festas na França.

- Agora vamos, querida. Ainda tenho que mandar uma coruja para a Muriel, conferir se a encomenda dos docinhos está pronta.

----------

Harry, até então, não tinha idéia de como uma festa de casamento poderia ser chata. Ele tinha certas cogitações a respeito, onde apareciam bruxas mais velhas chorando copiosamente, uma musiquinha irritante ao fundo, uma noiva emocionada, um noivo nervoso e uma meia dúzia de pessoas acompanhando entre bocejos. Porém, agora era real, e infelizmente, muito, extremamente mais entediante que sua imaginação.

No salão de pedra e mármore se encontravam alguns membros da Ordem, funcionários do Gringotes e do Ministério, a família Weasley, sem contar os demais bruxos e bruxas presentes que Harry não conhecia. Havia uma, em especial, baixa e obesa de chapéu enfeitado com uma grande margarida, toda sorrisos e bastante extrovertida, que elogiava exageradamente a decoração feita por Molly. De algum modo, ela e Molly se assemelhavam fisicamente e qualquer um diria que pareciam grandes amigas.

Tudo ali se resumia a um grande salão com três mesas horizontalmente distribuídas e um estreito corredor que levava à direita para a cozinha e à esquerda ao banheiro. O resto ficava por conta da decoração rosa-pérola das longas toalhas de mesa, nos estofados acetinados das cadeiras, nos vitrais das seis altas janelas que refletiam a luz intensa da tarde e da comida farta ao longo de cada mesa. Havia também uma espécie de púlpito, decorado nas mesmas cores, que não despertava curiosidade alguma.

Afastado, estava um casal de bruxos encarquilhados conversando baixo. A bruxa mantinha os olhos grudados no chão, como se sentisse muito mal em estar presente. O bruxo, Harry teve que olhar muitas vezes para ter certeza, se não fosse tão magro e alto seria uma cópia perfeita de Filch ou o próprio. Respondia com acenos de cabeça à bruxa, mas não estava cabisbaixo, ao contrário, encarava as pessoas com um olhar firme e sem muita expressão. Certamente, era a falta de expressão ou praguejação o que o diferenciava do mal-humorado zelador de Hogwarts.

Molly corria de um lado para outro, trocando sempre muitas palavras com a bruxa do chapéu de margarida, Moody e Lupin, sentados na segunda mesa, não muito longe dele. Rony interessado em algo que os gêmeos lhe mostravam, Hermione e Gina voltando do corredor que dava para a cozinha, Tonks regulando com magia, alguns instrumentos musicais para tocarem no momento que a noiva entrasse, perto do púlpito, Gui, muito agitado, conversando com Arthur. Ao fundo Carlinhos, recém chegado de viagem na noite anterior, com mais dois bruxos, os quatro únicos funcionários do Ministérios numa rodinha fechada, bastante sérios, e podia-se tranqüilamente dizer que tratavam de algum assunto importante. Outros bruxos e bruxas iam e vinham, mas ele julgou que já tinha observado o suficiente.

- Você não sabe quando a Fleur vai chegar? - Harry perguntou impaciente para Hermione, quando ela se separou de Gina e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado. - Faz horas que estamos aqui e...

- Você está agindo igualzinho ao Rony! - ela cortou bruscamente qualquer esperança dele manter um diálogo razoável - Agora a pouco, ele me fez a mesma pergunta - completou, chateada.

- Eu só pergunt...

- Garotos! - Hermione prosseguiu como se falasse sozinha - Um mais insensível que o outro. Não sabem se portar em uma festa, não sabem valorizar uma cerimônia importante, não sabem...

- Ei, Harry, já viu nossa belezinha? - Os gêmeos junto com Rony, foram se sentando ao lado de Harry, interrompendo completamente o monólogo de Hermione.

Fred colocou em sua mão uma esfera alaranjada, cheia de cristais brilhando no interior que produziam reflexos fantasmagóricos no chão de mármore branco.

- O que é isso? Um sugador instantâneo de cérebros? - perguntou Harry, sem nenhuma idéia.

- Resposta errada. Um novo formato de mina de ouro! - adiantou-se Jorge, orgulhoso - Algo que fará nossos consumidores desembolsarem uma quantia considerável.

- Nove galeões! - Fred disse, enquanto olhava para a esfera como um pai olha o filho recém-nascido - Tenho certeza que amanhã não sobrará uma no estoque.

- Pensei que as pessoas estavam se mantendo afastadas do Beco Diagonal - comentou Rony, incrédulo pelo interrupto sucesso dos irmãos.

- E estão, bem, em partes. Nossa loja é uma das poucas que ainda recebem clientes. Tem gente que chega a sair escondido de casa só para nos fazer uma visitinha.

- Eu duvido que alguém arrisque a própria vida para ir até a _fabulosa..._

- E eu duvido que você entrará lá de novo se completar a frase - disse Jorge ao irmão, e dirigindo-se a Harry - Você não tem mesmo idéia do que a nossa "Trans-ball" faz.

- Se vocês me derem uma pista, talvez. - Harry olhou novamente para a bola alaranjada, sem noção do que uma coisa como aquela poderia fazer.

- Nada de pistas, vamos revelar o segredo e você vai querer no mínimo umas duas – Fred tomou de volta a esfera, e disse, imitando uma voz sobrenatural: - A Trans-ball é capaz de levá-lo para qualquer lugar onde você gostaria de estar ou encontrar pessoas que você deseje ver, sem que o Ministério fique sabendo, ou seja, ela é sinônimo de...

- Confusão - disse Rony, desdenhoso.

- Dinheiro! - completou Fred fazendo cara feia para o irmão.

- Quem garante que isto funciona de verdade?

- Por acaso, temos alguma invenção que não deu certo ou não foi muito bem testada antes? Se fizer questão podemos refrescar sua memória contando ao Harry aquela vez que usamos você de cobaia no teste dos super-explosivins...

- Eu só perguntei por precaução - disse Rony rapidamente, suas orelhas ficando muito vermelhas.

- Perguntou com esperanças de um desconto.

- Acontece que eu não tenho tanta grana como certas pessoas...

- Não precisa colocar o Harry no meio - protestou Jorge - Nós sabemos que ele paga direitinho pelas mercadorias e não fica dando calote, como _certas pessoas _- e terminou imitando a voz de Rony.

- Eu nunca dei calote em ninguém! E não estava falando do Harry!

- Como o Ministério não fica sabendo? - perguntou Harry, com a trans-ball novamente em mãos, perdido entre a briga dos ruivos.

- Por Merlim! - exclamou Hermione, dando sinal de que ainda estava presente na mesa - Se Molly ouvir essa discussão, podem se preparar para assistir o casamento lá fora.

- Até que não é má idéia!

- Rony! É o casamento do seu irmão!- disse, chocada.

- Acho que todos nós já sabemos quem vai se casar hoje, Mione – Rony falou como se explicasse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Crianças!- Molly ralhou, exigindo silêncio. Antes que alguém protestasse pelo "crianças", os violinos, piano, acordeon e demais instrumentos musicais deram início a marcha nupcial, as pessoas se aproximaram muito da grande porta, deixando apenas o caminho feito de flores através do qual a noiva entraria. Harry desviou sua atenção para a esfera que começava a queimar em sua mão, aumentando consideravelmente a temperatura como se ele segurasse fogo sólido.

O que se seguiu foi uma sensação muito estranha de marteladas em sua cabeça, como se Harry estivesse, pouco a pouco, se desligando da realidade. Sons de palmas, música, risos e palavras foram ficando distantes, assim como sua visão se desfazendo, até ele perder totalmente a consciência.

----------

_**N/B: **É, eu andei reparando no fato de que a cada cap que passa eu amo mais tudo isso aqui... Tipo, se as pessoas soubessem o que Fabri, a maligna, planeja para a grande obra dela (aliás, nem eu sei! Eu sei que é maligno, rsrs). Mas bom, eu sinto muito, muitão, por quem lê a OHG e não comenta... sabe, vocês poderiam ser grandes se aparecessem por aqui... gloria eterna, coisa e tal. Então, é realmente uma pena. _

_Eu devo dizer que a Fabri me elogia demais... mesmo porque que a genialidade dela não poderia vir de mim, não é, porque a minha eu decididamente não divido! Mas que eu dei algumas dicas, bom..._

_Vou parar por aqui. Acabaram de me avisar que estou soando um pouco Black demais para uma N/B. _

_Beijo! **Ly Anne Black.**_

_---------------------------------------------------_

**N/A.: **E a OHG chegando ao seu terceiro cap.! Agradecimentos especiais para duas pessoas maravilhosas que enviaram reviews (sabem, aquela palavrinha mágica!):

**Ly Anne:** Aff, e vc ainda se diz "Black", minha cara! Que seria da OHG sem o seu estímulo, atenção, comentários e betagem perfeita? Basicamente, que seria das minhas fics sem vc? Tah vendo, de Black, só a família, rsrs!

**Rafinha:** menina, eu que tenho de jogar confetes! Viva Rafinha e sua obstinação nas reviews! Pois eh, o povo tem preguiça até de dizer que achou a fic "legal", mas graças a Merlin eu tenho leitoras como vc!

Aí, galerinha, vamos ler e COMENTAR, valeu? Façam uma caridade, façam Fabri Malfoy feliz, rsrs! E o esquema continua valendo para as fics da Ly e da Rafinha, que muitos de vocês já conhecem o potencial literário dessas duas.

Fui!

**Fabri Malfoy **


	4. O Dono do Chapéu

Capítulo IV 

**O Dono do Chapéu**

_Era um lugar extremamente sombrio, onde o medo habitava cada centímetro do recinto de pedra fria._

_Recendia cheiro de umidade, fumaça e um odor levemente perceptível de álcool destilado. Três archotes pendiam da parede projetando resquícios de uma luz fraca. _

_Ele foi se arrastando para perto das duas velas que se desgastavam sobre um móvel antigo. Uma delas se consumiu rapidamente, enquanto a outra mantinha a custo a combustão. _

A sombra estava à sua frente, mas ele não conseguiu enxergar mais nada quando a última vela se apagou.

_Só ouvia. Passos, um, dois, três... seis passos em sua direção. O único som acentuado eram as batidas do próprio coração, impulsionadas pela respiração acelerada. _

_Uma mão estava a milímetros de tocá-lo. _

- - -

- Nãaaaooo! - Harry gritou tão alto como se ainda estivesse sozinho, fazendo parte do pesadelo. Mas, ao contrário da escuridão sufocante, o que encontrou foi um quarto muito iluminado, limpo, com paredes brancas e muitos rostos conhecidos ao seu redor.

- Ele acordou! Santo Merlim, veja, Arthur, ele acordou!

- Harry, como se sente? - Arthur lhe tocou no ombro, amigável - Está me ouvindo?

- Sim, eu... o que aconteceu? Onde estou?

- Você está em St. Mungus - respondeu, olhando para ele com preocupação - Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu, quando o casamento começou você desmaiou de repente, houve um tumulto muito grande, ninguém soube explicar o que se passava com você.

- Querido, você quase me mata do coração! - exclamou Molly, bastante nervosa, sentada entre as quatro cadeiras ao lado da cama.

- Eu não lembro de absolutamente nada! - disse, com sinceridade. - Eu...

Mas Harry não terminou seu raciocínio, um barulho se fez ouvir no centro do quarto.

Gui aparatou ainda em trajes de noivo, com a longa capa de festa movimentando-se agitadamente**** como que acompanhando seu passo nervoso. Logo atrás, surgiu também Fleur, com sua beleza deslumbrante, o vestido branco longuíssimo, o alvo véu percorrendo graciosamente o chão, nas mãos o buquê de rosas vermelhas e brancas que exalavam um perfume delicado pelo quarto. Seu rosto, apesar de ultrapassar todos os conceitos de belo e encantador, deixava claro que ela não se achava nem um pouco contente por estar ali.

- Se sente melhor, Harry? - Gui, com sua face contorcida de ansiedade, denunciava ainda mais as cicatrizes dos três profundos cortes que iniciavam na testa, atravessavam o rosto e terminavam abaixo do queixo, contrastando incrivelmente com o perfeito rosto de Fleur, ao seu lado. Ele andava de um lado para outro, agitado, evitando a aproximação dos demais. Harry olhou para ele, sem saber que resposta dar.

- Harrrryy, você estrrrragou o meu casamento!- esbravejou, de repente, Fleur - Esperro que este incidente não seja coisa planejada purr você e aqueles outrros!

- Chega, Fleur! - e Gui finalmente parou de fazer voltas pelo quarto - Harry sofreu um atentado, como você julga que ele seria capaz de estragar nosso casamento?

- Por favor, sem brigas! - se desesperou Molly com vestígio de lágrimas recentes nos olhos - Vocês acabaram de casar!

- ATENTADO? – Harry perguntou muito alto, sem se importar que estava em um hospital.

- Não podemos afirmar nada, Gui – o Sr. Weasley olhou repreendendo o filho - Mas é bom que esteja acordado, os investigadores do Ministério não demorarão.

- Investigadores? Mas eu não estou, anh, disposto no momento - e percebeu que sua cabeça ainda doia bastante e sua mão direita, embora parecesse inteira estava envolta por muitas bandagens.

- Peço aos visitantes que se retirem para a entrada autorizada da Comissão de Investigação do Ministério da Magia - disse a voz rígida do curandeiro, que entrou sem avisos, colaborando para que o estômago de Harry se contorcesse desagradavelmente.

Apesar dos protestos de Molly, em poucos minutos, no quarto só ficou Harry acompanhado de um silêncio irritante.

Continuou na cama, apoiado sobre a pilha de travesseiros que havia feito. Não era necessariamente a forma que ele gostaria de estar para depor, mas sua cabeça latejando fortemente o obrigava.

Como os investigadores demoravam, ele sentia-se cansado de aguardar com os olhos pregados na porta, e passou a mantê-los fechados enquanto segurava a guarda da cama entre a mão sã, com receio de adormecer e embarcar em outro pesadelo.

Porém, o cansaço teimava em se fazer mais poderoso e se não fosse a batida na porta, provavelmente se deixaria vencer.

- Pode entrar - falou querendo transmitir naturalidade, mas tendo certeza que o resultado não foi bem este.

Manteve os olhos muito abertos ao primeiro estalo da fechadura.

Um bruxo de vestes muito marrons e um chapéu pequeno e achatado sobre a cabeça entrou educadamente. Sem nada dizer, sentou-se, disciplinado e sério, na cadeira mais próxima da cama, colocou seu notável chapéu apoiado sobre as pernas cruzadas, deixando revelar deste modo os cabelos castanhos lisos e imóveis que cuidadosamente estavam repartidos ao lado.

Fixou um olhar atento em Harry, como se lhe pudesse enxergar por dentro.

- Andrew Hadwing, chefe de Investigações do Ministério da Magia - esticou sua mão, cumprimentando-o sem entusiasmo.

- Harry Potter - disse, mesmo que aquilo, segundos depois, lhe soasse completamente idiota.

- Bem sei quem o senhor é - e poderia ser somente impressão, mas um melancólico sorriso passou como um relâmpago pelos lábios do investigador - Pois bem, senhor Potter, creio que já lhe comunicaram o motivo de minha vinda.

- Se o senhor está acreditando nesse boato de atentado, eu...

- Desculpe-me interrompê-lo! Mas não estou aqui atrás de boatos, vim em busca da verdade e quero ouvi-la do senhor.

- Vou ser sincero - disse Harry, disposto a se ver livre daquela situação o mais rápido possível - Eu estava com meus amigos esperando o casamento começar quando um objeto mágico que eu, às vezes, levo comigo reagiu de um modo estranho, me fazendo desmaiar.

- E quanto à sua mão direita? - observou o homem sagazmente - Você a queimou com o mesmo brinquedinho?

- Quem falou em queimaduras? - perguntou Harry, bastante assustado, tocando imediatamente na mão.

- Pensei que soubesse. Eu tenho o costume de pedir um relatório completo do estado de saúde de meus depoentes - Harry olhou intrigado - Refiro-me ao curandeiro responsável pelo seu atendimento que, gentilmente, me informou seu quadro atual, senhor Potter.

- Aonde o senhor pretende chegar? Eu estou sendo sincero com o senhor, então pode acreditar que não houve nenhum atentado, apenas um _brinquedinho _descontrolado - falou, irritado.

- Brinquedinho perigoso este, não? Gostaria de vê-lo, talvez uma perícia...

- Eu não tenho, eu o perdi... acho que quando desmaiei, no caminho para St. Mungus, não sei.

- O senhor disse que seria sincero comigo - e olhou, encarando os olhos verdes do garoto com tamanha seriedade que chegava a ser teatral.

- E estou sendo. À propósito, fui informado que viriam alguns investigadores do Ministério, não que o chefe do Departamento viria pessoalmente fazer _uma investigação criminal_.

- Pois bem, você deseja sinceridade, meu jovem, e a terá - disse, recolocando o estreito chapéu que era exatamente igual ao modelo que alguns trouxas têm por hábito usar, numa voz bem menos formal - Me deu o maior trabalho despistar aqueles caras do Ministério, lá em baixo. Mas minha velha lábia nunca falha - e sorriu sem formalidades, sentando-se confortavelmente na cadeira, os olhos amendoados fixos em algum lugar distante.

- Quem é o senhor, afinal? – o homem a sua frente parecia se transformar em outra pessoa. Mudara de postura, entonação e abandorana qualquer traço de formalidade. As pernas, antes cruzadas, agora estavam livremente soltas e firmes no chão, além de ter passado uma das mãos sobre o cabelo ordenado, bagunçando-o propositalmente. Não exibia mais um semblante sério e irritante, ao contrário, sua face indicava descontração.

- Se você deseja uma descrição mais completa, ok, vamos começar novamente - saltou da cadeira, sorrindo bastante - Andrew Hadwing, praticamente um "ex-tudo". Acredito em você, vou dar por encerrado o caso, posso conseguir isto facilmente - e dirigindo-se à porta, sem antes deixar de piscar os grandes olhos - Nos veremos muito ainda, _senhor Harry Potter _– disse, divertido.

- Espera...- mas antes que conseguisse se levantar com a cabeça doendo fortemente, Hadwing desaparecia pelo corredor.

Harry então desistiu, afundando-se na pilha de travesseiros. Era como se inesperadamente o respeitável Chefe de Investigações do Ministério não passasse de uma grande piada.

- - - - - -

Sua mente fervia, enquanto ele, sozinho, tentava assimilar as imagens obscuras e sensações desagradáveis do pesadelo. Era tão completamente difuso e terrível que Harry negou a si mesmo os impulsos de ficar remoendo-o. Passou a preencher seus pensamentos, então, com a rápida e excêntrica aparição de Hadwing, sem conseguir achar uma resposta satisfatória.

Entretanto, nada melhor poderia distraí-lo, quando a porta do quarto foi escancarada, permitindo que Hermione, Rony e Gina entrassem correndo, deixando-o tão inesperadamente feliz que ameaçou sair da cama e compartilhar de todo aquele entusiasmo.

- Não se levante, Harry - falou Hermione, com o penteado de festa desfeito, revelando a natureza rebelde dos cabelos - Ou os médicos podem nos expulsar.

- Mione, você está vendo algum médico por aqui? - perguntou Rony - Se não nos expulsaram depois dessa entrada _discreta _aposto que não vão ligar se o Harry está ou não deitado.

- Ele precisa de repouso, Rony. Até parece que você não viu o estado dele quando o trouxeram para cá.

- Ei, se vocês pretendem discutir, me avisem que eu espero lá fora, tá? - mas ao invés de abandonar o quarto, Gina sentou-se também numa das cadeiras, amassando ainda mais seu belo vestido rosa.

- Eu estou muito bem, agora - Harry levantou-se apesar dos protestos, sentindo-se completamente livre da dor de cabeça.

- Não está curioso para saber do melhor, Harry? Graças a sua ajuda o casamento da Fleur - e Gina jogou seus longos cabelos ruivos pra trás, fazendo caricaturalmente a imitação de Fleur - foi pros ares! Você tinha que ter visto, ela se casando toda emburrada, enquanto metade dos convidados vinham às pressas para o hospital.

- Foi mesmo divertido - concordou Hermione.

- Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão hilário! - continuou Gina - Não levando-se em conta o que aconteceu com você, lógico.

- Eu pensei que vocês duas já tivessem superado a idéia do casamento.

- Do casamento, sim - falou Hermione. Gina prosseguiu:- O difícil é superar a idéia de Fleur fazendo parte da família.

- E Fred e Jorge? - perguntou Harry

- É impressionante como eles conseguem dar o ar da graça, mesmo sem intenção premeditada - disse Hermione - Bom, ao menos juram que não têm nada haver com o que aconteceu.

- Eles deveriam testar mais vezes essas _invenções geniais_ - admitiu Harry.

- E estão testando - Gina esclareceu - Os dois voltaram para casa com a _invenção genial_ escondida. A propósito, estavam morrendo de medo de serem descobertos.

- Pode avisar que eu não os entreguei - disse Harry, tentando imaginar como seria ver os gêmeos morrendo de medo.

- Eu no seu lugar, não pensaria duas vezes em denunciá-los - declarou Rony. Ao seu lado, Hermione olhou assustada para a mão enfaixada de Harry.

- A sua mão... o que houve?

- Não sei direito, o investigador me fez a gentileza de dizer que ela estava queimada.

- Queimada? - e Gina se aproximou para vê-la melhor.

- Caramba, Harry, como foi o Investigatório? - perguntou Rony, como se de repente se lembrasse de algo muito importante.

- Interrogatório - corrigiu Hermione.

- Que seja. Eles te fizeram muitas perguntas? O pessoal do casamento está todo na sala de espera, e lá só se fala que você sofreu um atentado e...

- Na verdade, não foram eles, mas sim, _ele_ – e Harry passou um bom tempo contando aos três suas impressões sobre Andrew Hadwing.

Estava exatamente chegando na parte em que Hadwing mudara completamente de personalidade, quando ecoaram no quarto muitas batidas apressadas na porta. Gina não terminou de abri-la, e uma bruxa bastante baixinha com uma enorme margarida no chapéu pontudo entrou sorridente e espalhafatosa:

- Meu Merlin! Então este é _Harry Potter_, o menino que sobreviveu!

Rony e Gina trocaram olhares desconsolados.

- Bom, atualmente, eu estou sendo mais conhecido como "o escolhido" - disse Harry tentando amenizar a decepção dos dois.

- Eu não acreditei quando Molly me disse que Rony e o lendário Harry Potter eram muito amigos!

- Tia, anh, você poderia chamar o Harry apenas de _Harry_?_ - _perguntou Gina, dirigindo um olhar furiosamente envergonhado para a bruxa - Bem, Harry, essa é a nossa tia Muriel.

- Prazer - disse Harry tentando parecer contente - Eu já a havia visto no salão...

- E porque não me chamou? Roniquinho, você deveria ter me apresentado Harry Potter.

Rony corou até onde a vista poderia alcançar, procurando desesperadamente com o olhar, o apoio de Hermione.

- Acredito que Rony não tenha visto a senhora.

- Oh, sim, e você menininha, deve ser a _Herdione_, não?

- Hermione, senhora. Muito prazer - falou, constrangida.

- E-eu já estou de saída - Rony se aproximou da porta, sem saber onde esconder a cara.

- Me espere, querido! - mas Rony já havia saído porta afora. Muriel, então, voltou a atenção toda para Harry, ela e sua extravagante margarida muito próximas. Erguendo-se nas pontas dos pés, tascou um beijo estalado na bochecha do garoto.

- Eu tenho que voltar, Molly está bastante preocupada. Foi um grande prazer conhecê-lo, Harry Potter.

Hermione levantou-se acompanhando Muriel até a sala de espera. Gina expirou de alívio, voltando a sentar em uma das cadeiras ao lado de Harry.

- A tia Muriel faz qualquer um se sentir com dois anos de idade. Se você soubesse cada mico que ela fez a gente passar...

- Posso incluir este na lista? - indagou, ainda sentindo a pressão forte na bochecha.

- Só se for na lista dos _King-Kongs _- ela respondeu, sorrindo. Mas o assunto "tia Muriel" morreu ali. Eles se olharam mais sérios.

- Eu andei preocupado, Gina, aqueles dias agradáveis de sol na Toca e você trancada no quarto...

- Alguém aqui tinha que se preocupar com coisas mais importantes, Harry - e seu rosto não apresentava mais nenhum vestígio de descontração.

- Coisas como...

- Horcruxes, por exemplo - e um brilho triste passou pelo olhar dela.

- O que exatamente você sabe sobre Horcruxes? E o _alguém_ que deveria se ocupar com isto sou eu.

- Eu ouvi uma conversa sua com Rony e Hermione. Deveriam ter mais cuidado ao tratarem de assuntos do gênero, e, principalmente, você deveria confiar em mim, _completamente. _

- Mas eu confio!- disse, muito rápido - Eu confio completamente em você.

Ela permaneceu alguns segundos calada, sem encará-lo. Então prosseguiu: - Você estava tão determinado há pouco tempo atrás...

- E estou. Eu só precisava de um tempo, um tempo ainda para... _viver._ Quando eu começar a investigar, a agir, a buscar, quando eu... não haverá mais volta, Gina. Eu terei que ir até o fim.

- Lembre-se que você precisará da ajuda de muitas pessoas. Todos nós estaremos com você, _até o fim. _

- Eu me lembrarei - e tentou sorrir para a ruiva, um sorriso muito fraco. Gina sequer percebeu, pois agora mirava profundamente os olhos verdes esmeraldas que de igual forma estavam refletidos nos seus. Foi inconsciente, os rostos se aproximando muito. Uma sensação calma e forte de melancolia fluia pelo quarto.

- Só mais uma vez... - a voz baixa de Gina se esvaia a milímetros de distância dos lábios de Harry - _me beija_...

- - - -

**N/B: **_Ehhh... nem parece que eu sou a BETA da OHG... Primeiro esse bendito SONHO, do qual estou ta às escuras quanto qualquer pessoa que leia esse cap, e isso só prova como a Fabri é má comigo e eu tão boazinha com ela!_

_Ai depois vem o Andrew... cheio dos mistérios! Obviamente que eu não estou autorizada a falar mais dele, pq eu sei mt mais dele q vcs, reles leitores sabem, então MORRAM de inveja, ok! _

_E a MURIEL! Ela é tão completamente FOFA! Ai, aai, eu não agüento ela, rsrs. E eu amo cada momentinho do cap e cada conversa do trio e esse FINAL, a coisa mais LINDA (torcendo por Harry e Gina e me sentindo mt estranha) e será que ele BEIJAAA? _

_Beijo eu! Kiss-kiss!_

_Ly Anne Black, a beta. _

**N/A - Agradecimentos:**

**Lou: fico feliz que esteje gostando da OHG e principalmente por estar sempre me enviando reviews! Respondendo a pergunta que não quer calar: INFELIZMENTE não vai ter D/G por aqui, sinto decepcioná-la! Também sou uma D/G aficcionada, mas na fic estou seguindo alguns ABSURDOS da J.K., alguns... Em compensação muita coisa interessante ainda vai rolar por aqui... é aguardar pra ver! **

**Fernando: valeu pela review! Que bom que vc está gostando! Continue acompanhando a OHG que vem MUITO MAIS por aí...**

**Rafinha: vc sempre com seus comentários bem detalhados, brigadão! Mas deixa te dizer que eu já superei essa questão de receber reviews, o que eu prezo msm é a opinião de pessoas como vcs, que estão acompanhando a fic e, assim, me estimulado a escrever mais e mais! **

**Beijos pr'aqueles que NAUM enviaram coments tbm, vai que um dia algum de vcs mandem... sorriso sonhador e esperançoso **

**Fabri **

_**N/B2:** Outra coisa, pessoas... leiam a NC Lucius/Narcissa da Fabri, a **Sangue Black**, eh a melhor coisa do mundo! E deixem bastante reviews que ela promete levar a carreira em diante! _


	5. O Rasante de Fawkes

**Capítulo V**

**O Rasante de Fawkes**

Harry teve alta médica no início do dia seguinte, mas nem por isso estava mais aliviado. Remoer aquele pesadelo enigmático, desde então, evitava que ele dormisse normalmente. E sem noites de sono razoável, quem conseguiria ter dias bons?

Ocupou-se desde muito cedo a conferir sua mala com roupas que a Sra. Weasley lhe trouxera no dia anterior. Realmente, só poderia ter sido mesmo organizada pela mãe do Rony, já que seu interior continha uma extraordinária quantidade de roupas, que ele não daria conta de usar nem em um mês. No pequeno bolso exterior, papéis brilhantes indicavam que sapos de chocolate foram depositados ali, e sentiu-se satisfeito em poder comer algo que não tivesse o sabor enjoativo e forte das sopas de bégula, servidas em St. Mungus no café da manhã, almoço e jantar.

Remexendo mais a fundo o amontoado de roupas, apalpou um cabo metálico. Puxando-o, quase deu um pulo da cadeira onde sentava, trazendo-o à vista. A pequena superfície raiada, onde cabia exatamente o tamanho de um rosto, refletiu sua face, angulosamente, em cada uma das rachaduras.

Há quanto tempo que não encontrava o espelho de Sirius? Sentiu um incômodo no peito, recordando que não o tinha cuidado com a atenção merecida em se tratando de uma lembrança do padrinho. Ficou um longo tempo a ver seu rosto refletido e levemente disforme se virado contra a luz intensa do quarto.

Demorou principalmente, em analisar o brilho verde-vivo dos olhos, engraçado, nunca tinha o hábito de olhar os próprios olhos assim, tão de perto. Fazia-o pensar em sua mãe, mas não era uma lembrança boa como quando a olhava em fotografias bruxas ou quando simplesmente pensava nela. Era uma recordação que lhe enchia de orgulho e tristeza, ver os próprios olhos muito verdes e saber que ela os tinha tido tão iguais, um dia.

Perguntou-se se Molly ou outra pessoa não teria também notado a presença do espelho, preferia guardá-lo só para si, como um segredo egoísta que o ligava a Sirius.

_Sirius... _

À luz fraca da manhã, com seus indícios que o verão se despedia prematuramente, Harry encontrava-se incrivelmente disposto, a visita e a conversa com Gina o fizeram acordar para a realidade. Onde estava mesmo aquele Harry corajoso e determinado? O que não tinha medo de lutar? Aquele que faria o que tem de ser feito?

"_Não deveria ter beijado a Gina" _

Deixou o quarto muito antes de virem lhe buscar. Sentia-se melhor indo e vindo sozinho, ultimamente. E estava, com isso, aprendendo como nunca a depender de si mesmo.

Percorreu o corredor, sabendo exatamente onde queria chegar. Desceu muitas alas, até encontrar o local que permanecia como a dois anos atrás. Exceção feita, talvez, pela agitação incomum de muitos médicos e curandeiros, que entravam e saiam do quarto com alguns papéis, sérios e preocupados. Ninguém ligou para sua presença, e ele agradeceu por isto, procurando localizar entre as muitas pessoas que lá se locomoviam, os leitos onde provavelmente permaneciam os Sr. e Sra. Longbottom.

Mas o que encontrou foi imensamente mais triste do que visitar os pais de Neville.

Uma bruxa franzina, de idade avançada, se debruçava sobre dois leitos, chorando compulsivamente. Harry a reconheceu de imediato, não tinha como ser de outra forma: roupas extravagantes, magra, a bolsa vermelha e o chapéu chamativo caídos, revelando um coque bem feito no alto da cabeça. Uma angústia se apoderou de sua garganta, impedindo-o de conseguir chamá-la. O quarto, então, parecia se estreitar mais e mais como se o sufocasse, como se em poucos segundos não sobrasse vestígio de ar.

A avó de Neville, percebendo alguém muito perto, virou-se e reconheceu Harry, desfocadamente entre as lágrimas abundantes:

- Eles não resistiram... - e prosseguiu agarrada aos leitos com todas as forças que tinha, ora olhando para Harry, ora se debatendo de modo alucinado – Eles morreram!! MORRERAM - gritou desesperada, as mãos secas e enrugadas cobrindo o rosto.

Foi tudo rápido e confuso. Um curandeiro apareceu com um instrumento injetável, muito semelhante às seringas trouxas, e, com dificuldade devido aos movimentos bruscos dela, injetou uma substância clara na veia do braço. A agitação de seu corpo foi cessando até finalmente, cair adormecida sobre os leitos. Outros dois médicos passaram por Harry com uma maca onde a pousaram cuidadosamente e a transportaram para fora do quarto.

Harry não se importou se os olhos ardiam ou se sua garganta dava voltas dolorosas. Moveu-se, pesadamente, até a porta, procurando respirar. Seguiu caminho sem destino. Uma tormenta de lembranças tristes que voltavam, como flashs, e se fechasse os olhos soube que poderia ser arrebatado por cada uma. Seus pais... Sirius... Dumbledore...

Os Longbottom...

Uma voz rígida em sua consciência admitiu, então, a inevitável fatalidade da responsabilidade. E com que esforços estava contribuindo? Passando dias de inutilidade com os Dursley, perdendo tardes inteiras de verão na Toca, tentando desesperadamente viver, enquanto pessoas morriam, famílias eram desfeitas, _filhos perdiam os pais... _

"_Neville... meu deus... Neville!"_

Ele nunca havia se sentindo tão intensamente responsável por algo até então.

***

- Feliz Aniversário, Harry!! - o carro do Ministério, guiado por um motorista cedido pelo mesmo, mal tinha estacionado em frente ao terreno da Toca e as duas bruxas, Molly e Muriel anunciaram alegremente, o forçando a reconhecer que aquele, ainda, era um 31 de julho.

Harry admitiu a total impossibilidade de sorrir, mas se comprometeu a não estragar a atmosfera feliz que envolvia a Toca. Foi levado para a sala de visitas onde toda a família Weasley costumava se reunir. Mas, naquele dia, a sala estava sensivelmente mais vazia.

Rony e Hermione sentados no grande sofá ao lado de Fleur lhe desejaram feliz aniversário, entusiasmados. Gina e os gêmeos escorados contra as almofadas macias em cada extremidade, o receberam com palavras alegres. A Sra. Weasley se acomodou em uma grande poltrona oposta ao sofá e Muriel, que tinha por costume ficar zanzando inquieta em reuniões familiares, não conseguiu permanecer nem cinco minutos sentada.

Afinal, ninguém que ele já não conhecesse muito bem. Ninguém, exceto o louro casal que sem sombras de dúvida, nunca tinha visto antes.

Acomodada na poltrona nova, a mulher louríssima, semelhante à Fleur fisicamente, porém mais velha, era um poço de elegância, pernas cruzadas, o vestido longo acetinado lhe caindo graciosamente até os pés. Bebericava na taça um líquido vermelho, provavelmente vinho, e ao seu lado, com uma mão apoiada sobre o encosto, de pé, e com uma pose bem menos empertigada, o homem louro, com abotoaduras douradas nas vestes tão notáveis que poderiam ser vistas a quilômetros, acenou para Harry.

A Sra. Weasley sorriu resignada, apresentando-os:

- Sr. Diderot e Sra. Noelle Dellacour - o homem assentiu com a cabeça, mas sua mulher não se mexeu - Harry Potter - Harry respondeu ao cumprimento do Sr. Dellacour, discretamente.

- Falom bastante _du monsieur_ - disse o pai de Fleur num inglês péssimo e sotaque completamente francês - Fico feliz em vê-lo!

- Oh, _oui!_ – assentiu finalmente a esposa, depois de balançar os longos cachos do cabelo platinado, perfeitos demais para serem naturais e passar seus olhos por Harry como se fosse apresentada a uma abóbora curiosa – _Enchanté!_

- _Ma _espose _non_ fala _anglais_, _monsieur_ Potterr - ele esclareceu como se Harry o pudesse compreender perfeitamente.

- Harrry, meus pais semprre quiserram conhecerr você – disse Fleur, sem muita emoção – Ah, tenho uma surrprresa parra você!- e girou o pescoço para o corredor – Gabrielle! O Harrry Potterr chegou.

Com a velocidade de um relâmpago, um mini-projeto de Veela entrou correndo na sala e abraçou Harry o mais forte que pode. Ele abaixou-se, ficando ainda assim, bem mais alto que a menina, e só então conseguindo a proeza de um meio-sorriso: - Você cresceu, Gabrielle!

- Você crresceu muito mais - respondeu a irmãzinha de Fleur. E inegavelmente, ela também havia crescido alguns centímetros e estava ainda mais vaidosa, resplandecendo sua beleza irreal dentro de um vestidinho fino de renda claro, combinando com as luvas brancas rendadas e o chápeu delicado. Embora pequena, Gabrielle já irradiava seu encantamento involuntário onde quer que fosse.

- Você não me viu no casamento da mana, você ficou doente, né?- inquiriu ansiosa.

- Mas já estou bem, agora... E fico feliz em vê-la de novo. Fleur me contou que você estava com saudades de mim, bem, eu também tive saudades.

- _Voilá!_ E como!

- Gabrielle foi a dama de honrra do meu casamento – recordou-se Fleur, contente.

- Eu querria muito que você me visse, Harry – segredou a menina.

- Eu sinto muito, Gabrielle, posso te garantir que não foi nada legal passar o casamento na enfermaria... então, mudando de assunto, não vai me contar o que fez nestes últimos três anos? – perguntou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado dos amigos.

A Sra. Dellacour prosseguiu em sua pose-estátua na poltrona, mas não deixou de fazer reprimendas em francês porque a filha preferiu o chão ao sofá.

- Noelle, _s'il vous plaît_, deixe a menina em _paix_ – o Sr. Diderot sussurrou baixinho para a esposa, frequentemente ia contra as opiniões dela.

- O bolo! Quase que me esqueço! Tenho que terminar o bolo e o manjar... - Molly saltitou da poltrona como se de repente, a Toca estivesse em chamas - Sra. Dellacour, quer me acompanhar? – o Sr. Dellacour traduziu para o francês as palavras de Molly, e Noelle, meio a contra gosto, mas julgando não haver nada mais interessante e em parte, por ter satisfeito seu interesse pela abóbora-curiosa-Harry, aceitou o convite, irradiando beleza e antipatia pela sala quando saiu. Diderot a observou e exclamou algo para si mesmo, na sua língua incompreensível.

Muriel, não perdeu tempo e, sorrindo eufórica, depositou um embrulho absurdamente colorido nos braços de Harry: - Ora, vamos aos presentes! Abra, querido, você vai gostar. É da minha confecção.

- Tia, você não pensou em dar... "você–sabe-o–que" ao Harry, pensou? - Rony arregalou os olhos apreensivo, levantando-se agilmente do sofá como se estivera sentado sobre espinhos - Abra o meu primeiro, Harry! - completou enfaticamente. E, um segundo após, Gina, Hermione, Fred e Jorge pegaram seus embrulhos, oferecendo-os. A mesinha de centro foi se enchendo com os novos presentes além dos que ali estavam.

- Onde estão o Sr. Weasley e seus irmãos, Rony? – Harry pôs-se a abrir o primeiro presente que pegou.

- Saíram, parece que foram ao Gringotes atrás de um emprego pro Carlinhos. Sabia, Harry, que ele vai voltar a morar conosco, agora que terminou sua tese maluca sobre dragões? – respondeu Rony, sem muito interesse.

- Ele acha que dragões podem ser ótimos cãezinhos de guarda – disse Fred.

- Pois é, talvez Carlinhos e Hagrid sejam parentes e ninguém saiba – falou Jorge, auxiliando a desempacotar os presentes, entediado.

- E o pessoal da Ordem... eu pensei que estariam aqui... – insistiu Harry, estranhando que ninguém mais aparecesse.

- Compromissos e mais compromissos – surgiu a voz de Gina, muito calada até então, dedicando-se a compor formas geométricas e figuras de pássaros para Gabrielle que brilhava de aprovação a cada nova dobradura feita com um simples toque de varinha - Mais tarde eles voltam... - e lançou um olhar discreto a Harry, sorrindo – para lhe dar os parabéns.

Harry prosseguiu com sua tarefa de desempacotador. Um par de luvas, o presente nada empolgante de Rony. Uma jaqueta de couro de dragão, uma maleta com os dizeres "Kit Camping Bruxo" e cuja utilidade não fazia idéia, um relógio pequeno de pulso, tão trouxa que não teve dúvidas de quem o deu, um livro grosso e pesado com uma capa antiga e estranha, onde se viam arabescos em movimento mágico, e, ao centro "Alquimia Secular", o título - e não pode deixar de olhar para Hermione que lhe confirmou com um sorriso - um suéter exageradamente grande com um igualmente grande H no centro, e lembrou de Rony ter lhe dito algo como "a mãe ter estado ocupada" e "os suéteres antigos não serviam mais". Um cartão delicado de Gina lhe desejando um feliz aniversário junto a uma caixa decorativa transparente imitando um céu noturno, onde luas e estrelas de chocolate se acomodavam estrategicamente. O último aberto, e definitivamente desinteressante, foram as abotoaduras que ganhou do Sr. Diderot, e essas sim, sem dúvida, inúteis.

- Harry, Fred e Jorge ainda não deram seu presente - lhe avisou Rony, ainda nervoso quando finalmente só sobrou o embrulho extravagante de Muriel sobre a mesinha.

- Han, han - exclamou Fred - O nosso é especial!

- Só o Harry é quem vai vê-lo mais tarde - completou Jorge.

- Deixem de frescura e entreguem logo o presente dele, caramba! - Rony se irritou, fechando um punho para os irmãos.

- Ai, ai, Jorge, acredita que agora fiquei com medo do Roniquinho? – zoou Fred.

- Harry, abra o presente da Sra. Muriel - Hermione lhe disse num som abafado, indicando com os olhos o presente.

- Oh, _Harry Potter_ deixou o meu por último! – Muriel se emocionou, abraçando-o - Obrigada, por considerá-lo tão especial.

- É... – ele disse sem jeito, abrindo os muitos papéis coloridos e farfalhantes. Houve uma certa tensão na sala, principalmente por parte de Rony, e antes de seu intrigante conteúdo ser revelado, Muriel acrescentrou:

- Eu fiquei em dúvida, mas acho que é o seu tamanho.

Uma ceroula branca e engomada se apresentou com muita dignidade a Harry. Houve um minuto de silêncio pela sala, mas ele teve total certeza que se não estivesse ainda tão abalado, provavelmente riria muito. Os gêmeos porém, assim o fizeram sendo acompanhados por Hermione, Gina, Fleur e Gabrielle. Só Rony, porém, olhava decepcionado para a tia. Em pouco tempo, a sala toda parecia se transformar em um grande circo.

- Fala sério, tia Muriel - disse Jorge, gargalhando até engasgar - Acha que o Harry vai mesmo usar uma roupa de baixo do século passado?

- Sei não, Jorge, vai ver entrou na moda esse ano - concluiu Fred rolando no chão.

- Uma roupa de baixo do meu ateliê sempre está na moda - respondeu Muriel, ofendida nos seus brios de costureira.

- A senhora tem um ateliê próprio? – perguntou Hermione, tentando se redimir de alguma forma dos gracejos.

- Ah, sim, _Herdione_ – ela abriu seu amplo sorriso – Eu trabalho com algumas senhoras, confeccionamos roupas de baixo, e nas horas vagas eu também faço minhas encomendas de docinhos para festas que não existe varinha que faça melhor. Oh, mas gosto muito de ser estilista, sim.

- Estilista? – Fred e Jorge voltaram a gargalhar.

- _Hermione,_ senhora – era a décima vez que Hermione lembrava à Muriel sobre a correta fonética de seu nome.

- O-obrigado - mas Harry tão completamente desfocado do clima descontraído, soube que o seu agradecimento soou forçado. Ao seu lado, Fred ainda debochava algo sobre a Tia Muriel ser estilista.

***

A tarde avançava rápida naquele dia, o sol completava sua rota em direção ao oeste, e lá fora, uma sensação de deserto e quietude, notada pelo balançar discreto das cortinas na grande janela da sala de estar. Harry experimentava um clima de mais liberdade para conversar sobre outros assuntos, agora que só estavam Rony, Gina e Hermione por lá.

- Está vendo, não é só você que tem uma tia tão, tão... – Rony procurava pela melhor definição - _fabulosa. _

- Petúnia é de longe mais insuportável - declarou Harry, convencido da absoluta veracidade do que dizia.

- Bom, se acha mesmo, pode ficar com a Muriel, eu não sentirei falta.

- Tem certeza? – Gina encarou o irmão - Sempre pensei que você gostasse horrores dela. Qual era mesmo seu passatempo favorito? Não era ficar beijando, apaixonado, o retrato da tia Muriel?

Rony olhou furioso para a irmã. Estavam os quatro, a muito tempo sozinhos na sala, esperando por Lupin, Moody, Tonks e Arthur que não tardariam em chegar.

- Ah, gente, pára! - exclamou Hermione, esparramada no sofá com muitos livros abertos, tantos quanto era possível distinguir, fazendo anotações extensas em pergaminhos - E vocês dois - indicou com o queixo Harry e Rony sem largar a pena ou desviar a atenção das anotações - eu juro que nunca vi tanta vagabundagem junta, em vez de se prepararem, pegarem livros, ao menos saberem o que vamos ter no sétimo ano, ficam aí, gastando tempo com inutilidades. Quero ver quando voltarmos a Hogwarts e...

- Eu não vou voltar a Hogwarts! - a voz segura de Harry preencheu os ouvidos, fazendo a amiga despregar os olhos do seu exemplar de "Fazendo Poções Avançadas" - Não posso voltar a Hogwarts, eu agora tenho realmente que me ocupar com coisas mais sérias.

- Você não pode ser tão cabeça-dura assim, Harry! – e Hermione, decididamente, abandonou a pilha de livros.

- Se visse o que eu vi hoje, com certeza não falaria do que não sabe - ele cuspiu tudo de uma vez, nervoso.

- E o que foi que você viu? - Rony preocupou-se, com tantos anos de amizade, ele aprendera a prestar atenção quando Harry falava daquele jeito.

- Eu... ah, vamos deixar isso para outro momento, ok?

- Olha, Harry, nós...

- Não insista, Hermione - ele falou agressivo, e após sorver uma boa quantidade de ar, continuou - Eu ainda não sei como lidar com o que aconteceu... quando chegar a hora, quando eu... só quero que saibam que quando puder eu contarei, é isso.

- O que quer que tenha visto, nós entendemos e respeitamos o seu silêncio - disse Gina olhando furiosamente para Hermione.

- Harry, você se deu conta que agora também é maior de idade!? - Rony tentou instintivamente desviar do assunto.

- É, mas as coisas não vão ser melhores por isto, vão? – porém ele sentia-se um pouco mais aliviado, na pior das hipóteses era como se tivesse compartilhado meia-verdade com os amigos e isso ajudava.

- Mas Harry - Hermione fez sua cara mais racional e persuasiva, aquela que guardava para questões urgentes - Pense! Há tanto para pesquisar até se chegar nas tais horcruxes, e bem, agora Minerva é a nova diretora de Hogwarts e também, a nova diretora da Ordem da Fênix.

- É, Harry – Rony concordou - Meu pai tem, hum, novidades da Ordem para contar.

- Que novidades? - e Harry perguntou-se intimamente se o Sr. Weasley já estaria sabendo sobre os Longbottom.

- Fala com ele, Harry. Você vai _gostar _de saber - e o gostar de Rony foi totalmente sarcástico.

- Voltando à minha linha de raciocínio, Rony - Hermione olhou para o ruivo, zangada - Em Hogwarts eu acredito que você poderá contar com a ajuda da Prof.ª Minerva, Harry, e com o auxílio de outros professores...

Mas "auxílio de outros professores" o fez pensar, desagradavelmente em Snape e pensar em Snape o deixava com os piores sentimentos.

- Além de todo o acervo da Biblioteca que vamos precisar também - ajuntou a amiga.

- Como pode dizer um desatino desse tamanho, Mione? - indagou Rony com uma cara de abismado - Se fosse tão fácil assim, se entocar na biblioteca, ler uns quinhentos livros e então, descobrir miraculosamente como se encontram e se destroem Horcruxes - e olhou para Gina, inseguro.

- Nem vem, Harry permitiu que eu também soubesse e participasse da caça as horcruxes - esclareceu a ruiva - Hermione até que tem razão, Rony, na biblioteca pode não ter nada, mas... Slughorn. Eu não sei por que, mas sempre senti que ele sabe mais do que conta...- disse em tom de confidência - Vocês não?

- Esconder o que, Gina? – falou Rony - Ah, sim, vamos ver, talvez ele saiba sobre as garrafas que a Trellawney esconde na sala de Adivinhações.

- Trellawney, o que? – Hermione, pela primeira vez na vida, se interessava pela professora.

- Bem, ela está com o costume de ultrapassar os limites da bebida, ultimamente - disse Harry.

- Então a "dona da segunda visão", anda vendo embaralhado! - debochou Hermione, imitando a voz sobrenatural de Trellawney – "Abram suas mentes... aguçem seus sentidos... tomem um vinhozinho para libertarem suas visões... um conhaquezinho para falarem línguas estranhas...

- Será que vocês podem me levar a sério? – Gina protestou, sem, contudo, deixar de rir da imitação perfeita de Trellawney.

- Eu concordo com Gina – Harry declarou - Se Dumbledore fazia tanta questão que Slughorn viesse dar aulas em Hogwarts pode ser que haja mais motivos além da lembrança – e como Gina olhou estranha para ele, acrescentou – Falo da lembrança adulterada que ele escondia, quem garante que Slug não saiba de mais coisas?

- Se sabe, como você vai fazer ele desembuchar? – perguntou Rony, mas eles interromperam imediatamente a conversa quando a cabeça loiríssima de Fleur surgiu entre as cortinas:

- Alguém poderria me ajudarr com Gabrielle – disse, angustiada - ela subiu numa árrvorre alta do terrreno lá de baixo e se a mãe verr isso vamos terr sérrios prroblemas.

- Eu ajudo - Rony se dispos, e se dirigindo aos amigos: - Volto logo.

- Imagina, se o Rony não iria correndo ajudar a Fleur, tsc-tsc - disse Gina, negando com a cabeça – É só ela mandar que ele obedece como um cachorrinho.

- Francamente, Gina! - exclamou Hermione, com o rosto alterado - Ele foi ajudar Gabrielle, não ouviu?

- Provavelmente se não fosse Fleur o chamando, ele não teria se apressado tanto - insistiu Gina, maliciosamente.

E assim, elas prosseguiram, sem perceber que Harry, com o olhar estranho e perdido, começava sentir a cabeça doendo novamente, e milésimos após, a avó de Neville gritando e se debatendo lhe reaparecia diante dos olhos, obrigando-o a vivenciar aqueles momentos terríveis mais uma vez.

- Harry, está se sentindo bem? - a voz de Gina veio de algum lugar muito distante.

- Sim, é só, a dor de cabeça voltando... – ele falou, conseguindo fazer sua mente retornar de St. Mungus e aterrisar insegura na sala da Toca.

- Harry!!! Harry, vem ver isso!! - a voz de Rony, então, ecoou forte pela janela.

Harry, Hermione e Gina se apressaram para fora, sem noção do que poderia ser.

- Olhem ali!! – e apontou para o céu claro.

- O que foi, Rony?? – perguntou Hermione, olhando para o céu, irritada, quando chegaram até o ruivo - Se isso foi uma brincadeirinha sua, eu...

Um pontinho vermelho e dourado foi se distingüindo num vôo perfeito, cada vez mais nítido, até se revelar totalmente no céu azul. A ave, com suas asas abertas brilhantes sob o sol como se pudesse abraçar toda a imensidão num só momento, aproximou-se, com uma graciosidade infinita, dos terrenos da Toca.

Após um rasante, sobrevoou a cabeça de Harry, e, quando este estendeu seu braço, pousou delicadamente, recolhendo as asas. Porém, ignorando o braço do garoto, se acomodou, majestosa, em seu ombro. Com a fênix não viera nenhuma carta, bilhete ou mensagem, nada enfim que identificasse seu mandante. E nem precisaria. Harry sabia perfeitamente quem poderia lhe enviar um presente como aquele.

- É Fawkes! – disse Gina, alegremente.

- Por Merlin! – adimirou-se Hermione, olhando estática para a ave – Uma fênix só pousa no ombro _de seu dono_.

Mas Harry não ouviu qualquer comentário, sua atenção agora voltava-se toda, hipnótica, para Fawkes, que iniciava seu maravilhoso canto de felicidade, o canto que inspira coragem e bravura nos corações.

***


	6. Os Mistérios do Ministério

**Capítulo VI**

**Os Mistérios do Ministério**

O homem ruivo e acentuadamente calvo, debruçava-se sobre sua mesinha de cedro escuro, há horas. Com uma análise geral, a mesa, naquela sala-cúbiculo, apertada, pequena e quente, era a única mobília que permitia algum conforto. Três cadeiras rodeavam à sua volta, e, nas paredes laterais, um grande armário-arquivo com centenas e mais centenas de gavetas, através de magia, abriam e fechavam-se num movimento contínuo quando folhas-texto, memorandos, cartas e outros documentos voavam em sua direção.

Arthur Weasley há muito perdera a conta de quantas pastas haviam sobre sua mesa, que, embora utilizasse feitiços redutores, continuavam acusando seu conteúdo recheado. Todas elas com aquele selo-símbolo característico do Ministério da Magia: a balança negra onde ambos os pratos sustentam uma varinha e uma espada, respectivamente, qualificava seu conteúdo como assunto de Estado.

Harry acomodara-se numa das cadeiras duras e observava o estafante trabalho do Sr. Weasley, em silêncio. Ele procurava as palavras mais adequadas e o momento certo para fazer o pedido, mas até então a única coisa que conseguia era desviar a conversa do foco principal.

- Os tempos estão difíceis como a muito não se via. A Ordem poderia ter agido com muito mais eficiência na fuga dos prisioneiros se não fossem os quatro novos desfalques - ele prosseguia debruçado sobre um relatório enfadonho, porém, infinitamente mais interesssado nas palavras que trocava com Harry.

- Mas os demais membros não podem ser responsabilizados pela traição ou covardia da minoria - lembrou-lhe Harry, perdendo as palavras que selecionava mentalmente.

- Se não bastassem agentes traidores e os cinco fugitivos, agora mais esta! Sabe, às vezes eu gostaria de poder prever ataques como o de ontem... Gringotes sempre foi um lugar reconhecidamente seguro. Tanto quanto Hogwarts, e veja o que aconteceu em ambos! É como se não houvesse mais limites para a atuação dos Comensais...

- Aposto que o Ministério não conseguiu identificar nenhum, estou certo? – Harry questionou, chateado.

- Está - reconheceu Arthur, despregando os olhos do pergaminho e fitando-os em Harry**.**

- Rony me falou ontem sobre novidades – e como o outro dava de ombros, acrescentou:- novidades anteriores à invasão do Gringotes.

- Ah... dois dos fugitivos de Azkaban foram identificados: Macnair e... bom, você pode imaginar quem mais.

- Lúcio Malfoy – ele respondeu com rapidez maior que a pena deslizante sobre o pergaminho na mesa do Sr. Weasley.

- Exatamente, não é difícil deduzir. Voldemort o livrou em pessoa, não mandou ninguém fazer o serviço por ele, então é provável que escolhesse a dedo quem libertaria.

- Para lhe prestar algum serviço – adicionou, sagaz – Certamente ele tem novos planos para Malfoy, caso contrário, o deixaria apodrecendo em Azkaban.

- Por caridade que não foi – disse Arthur, retornando para a montanha de relatórios – E o pior foi confirmado hoje, Harry, os dementadores estão aliados a Voldemort e não prendem ou liberam ninguém sem as ordens expressas do Lord das Trevas deles.

- Isso vai causar mais um grande trabalho para a Ordem.

- Trabalho? Não, creio que é mais uma missão impossível. Nenhum de nós quer admitir, mas estamos aos poucos sendo vencidos. Não sei quanto tempo mais a Ordem vai durar. McGonnagal está se empenhando ao máximo para mantê-la, mesmo que agonizante... mas nada mais é como antes.

O Sr. Weasley permaneceu um bom tempo calado, ditando mentalmente palavras para a pena que continuava a percorrer febrilmente o pergaminho, depois prosseguiu:

- Na Primeira Guerra não foi assim. Os aurores transpiravam coragem por cada poro, tinham sede de luta e justiça. Dariam suas vidas pela Ordem da Fênix, dedicavam tempo integral a perseguirem Comensais e controlar o domínio das trevas, mas agora... – e suspirou quando a pena terminou sua cópia dos documentos e estirou-se com um barulhinho sobre o tampo da mesa – agora é uma outra história. Acabamos por dispensar a maioria dos membros que trabalhavam na espionagem e alguns aurores. Mantivemos somente os velhos integrantes, aqueles que realmente deram e ainda dão o melhor de si. Assim é justo, quem não tiver interesse em ajudar que ao menos não atrapalhe!

- Traidores existem em todos os lugares – Harry sentenciou, com o olhar distante por alguns segundos. – Sr. Weasley, quando convenci o senhor a me trazer hoje, eu tinha um pedido em mente. Bom, eu vim por este pedido.

- Faça, Harry, espero poder ser útil.

- O senhor conseguiria para mim uma audiência com o Investigador Chefe do Ministério? – disse, decidido de uma vez por todas a decifrar o enigma "Hadwing".

- Bem, não há um só dia que Rivy não esteja ocupado com muitos assuntos, mas vou tentar, se você precisa falar com ele.

- Espera, o senhor disse Rivy?

- Sim, Edward Rivy, o Investigador Chefe do Ministério, algum problema? – ele perguntou ao defrontar o rosto nublado de Harry.

- Não, quero dizer, ele não se chama Andrew Hadwing?

- Andrew o quê? Nunca ouvi falar desse sujeito__- e sorrindo ligeiramente - Receio, mas certamente, lhe passaram informações incorretas.

- Deve ser isso – disse prontamente Harry, se antes acreditava haver alguma coisa errada com o tal investigador, agora estava confirmando. Entretanto ele não desejava dar maiores explicações a ninguém – Então, seja lá como se chame, eu gostaria de ter uma audiência com ele.

- Mas é preciso marcar um dia em que o investigador esteja disponível – e estirando-se mais confortavelmente na cadeira, agora que terminara com as três primeiras pastas da pilha: - Você poderia ter simplesmente me comunicado em casa... ou há um motivo a mais para ter me acompanhado hoje? – perguntou, espreguiçando os braços.

- Não... – Harry fez a mesma pergunta a si mesmo – não sei, talvez... – e encarou o Sr. Weasley, meio sorrindo, meio confuso. Nem ele mesmo saberia responder racionalmente o porquê de ter insistido tanto para visitar o Ministério. Era mais uma questão de instinto.

Um dos funcionários bateu rapidamente na porta do Departamento, colocou sua cabeça para dentro e chamou o Sr. Weasley, após notar a presença de mais alguém no interior da sala. Harry esticou-se na sua dura cadeira, desviando vez que outra do jato aéreo de documentos em direção contínua as gavetas do armário. Os dois homens saíram logo, antes porém, de Harry prometer continuar na sala e ser atingido acidentalmente por um pesado documento voador na testa.

Depois que o Sr. Weasley se ausentou, Harry não se conteve em continuar entre aquela quantidade incrível de pastas, na sala-cubículo, em pleno dia de calor abrasador como há anos não fazia. Ele não conseguia entender como Arthur agüentava trabalhar em um ambiente tão apertado e sufocante, e ainda, se seu novo cargo fosse simples... mas não, a ascensão ao Departamento de Detecção e Confisco de Falsos Feitiços Defensivos e Objetos Protetores, implicava em maiores funções e responsabilidades nestes novos tempos de medo e insegurança. Mais do que apreender engenhosidades e artefatos fraudulentos, agora era necessário também trabalhar em conjunto com alguns aurores designados a fiscalizar e proteger os domínios não-mágicos dos ataques de Comensais, situação que se mostrava cada dia mais freqüente em várias partes da Grã- Bretanha, e até em países vizinhos.

Ele tinha pleno conhecimento que visitantes no Ministério da Magia eram, como regra geral, considerados _persona non grata_, ainda mais quando ultrapassavam as leis de permanência, percorrendo determinados espaços sem prévia autorização. E, justamente nesse momento, a intuição de Harry não ligava para normas, somente para a vontade soberana de vasculhar os muitos departamentos que ali se sucediam, por andares, com aquela numerosa existência de salas uma ao lado da outra. Isso sem falar nas intrigantes portas fechadas.

E como havia as tais portas! Só, ali, no Departamento onde trabalhava Arthur, eram mais de quatro. Ele bem que forçou a entrada em duas delas, aproveitando a quietude do corredor, mas sem sua varinha, que permanecia no Serviço de Segurança da entrada, ficava mesmo impossível. Na certa, elas eram vedadas com resistentes feitiços de tranca.

Mas, sexta-feira é sexta-feira, e, mesmo que fizesse uma viva tarde de calor naquele início de agosto, muitos dos funcionários já deixavam seus gabinetes. O movimento ficava, desse modo, visivelmente mais soturno e propício a rondas não autorizadas.

Foi dessa forma que Harry não tardou em chegar ao Departamento de Mistérios, no nível nono, atendendo aquele seu velho instinto que andava, recentemente, tão aguçado.__Ali, o movimento era praticamente nulo. Ele examinou bem e apurou os ouvidos antes de percorrer o acesso que dava para as diversas portas. Se questionava o motivo que o levava a agir assim, o primeiro contato com aquele departamento já estava sendo incômodo. A sala do véu não ficava muito longe...

Se não fosse pela sombra projetada na parede oposta, quando Harry se aproximou da grande Porta Misteriosa, a que era totalmente vedada, ele provavelmente teria prosseguido. Mas, uma voz, vagamente familiar, o chamou:

- Sr. Harry Potter, não o aconselho a andar por aqui... – e se virou automaticamente, numa reação de susto – não quando não se tem permissão.

A sombra pertencia a um homem alto, porte marcante, sorriso fácil, lisas mechas de cabelo castanho disparsas sobre a testa e grandes olhos amendoados. No alto da cabeça, um pequeno chapéu insistia em não servir adequadamente.

- Andrew Hadwing?! – o garoto exclamou surpreso

- Não, Merlin – satirizou Andrew com seu sorriso radiante – Ora, por quem esperava? Mas gostei de ver, tem uma ótima memória visual, rapazinho!

- Eu não me esqueceria de...

- De alguém tão sinistro? Ah, _qualé_, pode falar, não me ofende. Só não acrescento que fico feliz em vê-lo, ou o grande _senhor Harry Potter_ poderia acabar ficando muito convencido. À propósito, o que anda fazendo por aqui?

- Eu procuro pelo _sr. Chefe de Investigações do Ministério_! Talvez, se o senhor puder me informar quem é o _verdadeiro_ investigador eu acabe mesmo ficando convencido – respondeu Harry. Ao lado do exótico Hadwing era difícil não ser sarcástico.

- Se eu lesse sua mente nesse exato momento, descobriria qual a _verdadeira_ identidade que o senhor Potter tem interesse em saber.

- Ok, vou facilitar – declarou Harry, entrando definitivamente no jogo do outro, - Quem é Andrew Hadwing?

- Andrew Hadwing... hum... deixe-me ver... ah, sim! Andrew Hadwing sou eu!! Acabo de me lembrar!! __

- Você me tira do sério. Vamos ser objetivos, sem joguinhos por hoje.

- Tudo bem, Harry! Eu sei, tenho uma personalidade impossível!__Não quero cansá-lo dessa vez. Então, sem joguinhos - falou, concordando com a cabeça.

- O senhor...

- Você, Harry, me chame de você!

- O que o _senhor _faz aqui? Por que mentiu sobre ser o investigador? Eu já descobri que ele se chama Edward Rivy e...

- E... sim, Rivy é o investigador chefe! Mas, vamos relevar o que eu disse aquele dia no hospital, ok? Eu precisava me apresentar de alguma forma respeitável ao _grande Harry Potter_, ora!Não faz muito que retornei ao Ministério, sou apenas um da enorme equipe de investigadores. É, infelizmente, Rivy é meu superior.

- Eu poderia jurar que o senhor me conhecia...

- E quem não conhece Harry Potter?

- Não me refiro a isso.

- Eu sei... Harry, lembra do que te disse? Eu sei mais sobre você do que poderia imaginar. Não faz idéia de quanto tempo esperei pela ocasião de me apresentar, de contar quem sou... quem fui... ah, mas tudo tem seu momento certo! Por ora, perdoa a indelicadeza de ter me apresentado no lugar do Rivy, se ele descobre eu posso hoje mesmo começar a procurar outro emprego. Se bem que... – Harry percebeu aqueles olhos cor de amêndoa faiscarem.

- Que... – ajudou.

- Ei, não desvie do assunto! Acha que vou me contentar com essa resposta esfarrapada? Procurando pelo Rivy em pleno Departamento de Mistérios... bem, entretanto, foi melhor que aquela "_eu às vezes levo um objeto mágico comigo_" – e sorriu, vencedor, piscando um de seus grandes olhos.

- Sério? Então eu deveria perguntar o mesmo ao senhor, que eu saiba só os Inomináveis têm acesso direto ao Departamento de Mistérios.

- Hum... eu ainda tenho uma desculpa esfarrapada melhor do que a sua: tenho permissão para estar aqui, hoje. Mas... ah, olhe para isto – e virou-se de frente para a grande porta - aposto que sempre quis saber o mistério que ela encerra. Desde que esteve aqui, dois anos atrás...

- Como sabe?

- Já disse, eu sou impossível! Vá acostumando comigo, Harry. Dumbledore sempre me dizia que eu iria longe... minha mãe afirmava que nasci com o rabo virado para a lua, já minha avó...

Mas interrompeu, ao notar que o rosto do outro se transformara.

- Dumbledore – disse o garoto – Você conheceu Dumbledore?

- Há muito tempo atrás... eu não queria lhe falar sobre isso, Dumbledore... você sabe, ainda é tão recente – e Harry vislumbrou uma tristeza que definitivamente não combinava com a personalidade daquele homem – eu nem pude ir ao funeral – recordou-se, infeliz - mas, pode crer que eu fui um grande amigo do saudoso Dumble!

- Isso parece tão... – Harry permanecia firme, porém, sentia o chão sob os pés desaparecer lentamente – _surreal._ Dumbledore em seis anos nunca me falou nada sobre você, nenhum comentário que envolvesse seu nome... nada!

- Alvo era sábio em tudo! – Andrew riu-se consigo mesmo, amargamente – Ele sabia que assim seria melhor!

- Você era um dos homens de Dumbledore? – Harry, embora impressionado, fez uso da expressão que mais o orgulhava.

- Sem dúvidas! Nós fizemos grandes estudos juntos, aqui mesmo, no Departamento de Mistérios, quando eu ainda era muito jovem, tinha uns dezessete anos se não me engano, como você.

- Dumbledore trabalhou no Ministério?

- Sim, há muito tempo. Ah, não me olhe assim, raros foram os que souberam, ele era um dos Inomináveis. Eu também era. Meu primeiro emprego... – e seu olhar se perdeu numa época distante e feliz - Eu integrei a equipe inominável e sigilosa de Dumbledore, tenho boas recordações desse tempo... Dumbledore fez o convite para mim, na época ele lecionava Transfigurações em Hogwarts e eu, modéstia a parte, era um de seus melhores alunos.

- O senhor...

- Você! – ele lembrou.

- Ok, você estudou em Hogwarts? Olha, vamos devagar, há dias atrás não sabia nem seu nome e agora...

- Perdão, eu sou assim mesmo – e recuperou aquele sorriso amplo e alegre, sua marca registrada - muito impulsivo, desorganizado e falador! São tantas as coisas que tenho para contar que me perco no meio delas... mas estávamos falando do Dumble, então, convém acrescentar que a pesquisa sigilosa estudada por ele baseava-se no maior de todos os mistérios... o mistério digno de ser estudado pelo maior de todos os bruxos até então... _a morte_.

Harry desviou seus olhos da porta, para fixá-los doentiamente em Hadwing. Ele não sabia o que pensar, não tinha como julgar ou medir as palavras que lhe eram ditas. Apenas sentia que grandes segredos eram revelados de uma forma quase sacrílega, por um homem excêntrico, risonho, desconhecido e, no entanto, tinham a inquestionavelmente capacidade de entrarem em sua mente como verdades absolutas.

- Não vá pensando que por eu ter essa carinha de vinte, num corpo de vinte e cinco, eu não esteja quase completando cinquentinha...__– a voz irônica de Hadwing, de repente, tirou Harry do transe longíquo que embarcara.

- Scrimgeour! - o garoto alteou a voz, quando a primeira coisa que seus olhos voltavam a fixar resumia-se na figura caracturalmente leonina que se apoiava sobre uma vara, mancando no início do corredor.

- Rápido, vamos! – e puxando Harry pelo braço, correu o mais que pode, como se não passassem de dois garotinhos fugindo ante a expectativa da reprimenda de algum professor. Entraram na primeira porta que acharam, a única entreaberta.

Em frações de segundo, o rapaz consumiu a imagem da grande sala silenciosa, revelada em cada detalhe, quando Andrew respirou fundo e os passos de Scrimengour foram desaparecendo no corredor, num eco distante.

Estavam no local onde vira o padrinho pela última vez...

_A Sala do Véu. _

As paredes transmitiam uma suntuosidade simples, uma grandeza humilde, velada pelo patamar em destaque que um diáfano véu encobria totalmente. Eram poucos e ambíguos os adjetivos para caracterizarem o ambiente mais misterioso do Departamento. Só havia silêncio ali, naquele momento.

Hadwing também experimentava suas sensações introspectivas, e só após uma longa pausa, conseguiu revelar:

- É impressionante, eu tenho saudades daqui. Dos meus estudos feitos nessa sala. – e sem que ele mesmo percebesse, cerrou os olhos, resgatando lembranças antigas, que há muito jaziam no fundo da memória – Posso ver Dumbledore... debruçado sobre o véu... falando mais com a mente do que com a voz... e vozes....ruídos em resposta.... Dumbledore foi o único que conseguiu!

- Conseguiu? - perguntou Harry, depois que o homem abriu lentamente as pálpebras, revelando seus imensos olhos castanhos dominados pela nostálgica recordação.

- A comunicação com o _outro lado_, Harry – e Hadwing adquiriu um tom severo e lúgubre, pela primeira vez, desde que se fez conhecer - Dumbledore nunca temeu a morte, porque a compreendeu, a desvendou, soube de alguns de seus mistérios. Ele me disse certa vez que o medo da morte é somente o...

- ...medo do desconhecido – Harry completou, decidido.

Andrew lhe olhou sério, a cabeça assentindo, fazendo suas finas mechas de cabelo se espalharem, reluzentes, sobre a testa.

- No entanto, Dumbledore nem antes de compreendê-la, não a temia. É essa a máxima expressão de coragem, de valor verdadeiro.

- "Para os corações corajosos, a morte é apenas a próxima aventura" – recitou Harry, as palavras sábias do velho mestre vindo-lhe a consciência, como uma prece.

- Você guardou os ensinamentos de Dumbledore no lugar mais precioso... – exclamou Hadwing, num daqueles sorrisos que só ele sabia dar__– no coração! Agora, só lhe resta colocá-los em prática! E foi nesta parte que eu falhei... mas com você será diferente, eu sei que você terá nobreza suficiente para se colocar acima da mesquinhez desse mundo. Dumbledore confia em você, Harry. Seus pais confiam em você!

Harry encarou com mil emoções intraduzíveis o rosto sincero e misterioso de Hadwing, quando este se calou, num silêncio mudo de palavras, e, no entanto, eloqüente de significados.

***

Nem a saborosa janta da Sra. Weasley poderia tirá-lo daquela tremenda apatia. Do mesmo modo, que, aquela noite de lua crescente nos confins da Toca não conseguiria surtir-lhe efeito. Sequer Rony, Hermione ou quem quer que fosse poderiam transportá-lo de volta. Bem, talvez, os amigos conseguiriam, caso não estivessem entregues ao sono.

Acomodados ao redor da mesa, eles deixavam apenas emitir muxoxos e barulho de talheres, acompanhados pela sinfonia dos grilos cantantes no exterior da janela aberta. Lupin comia quieto, sem levantar os olhos do prato. Moody rolava para a direita e esquerda seu bizarro olho mágico, num enervante passatempo. Tonks deixava seu campo de visão rolar pela mesa, passar pela comida e não se fixar em ninguém. Harry levava sua porção de purê de batatas automaticamente à boca, degustava, engolia, porém, sem sentir o gosto. O Sr. Weasley, agarrado com uma edição do Profeta Diário, vez ou outra, soltava frases desconexas.

- Acho que agora posso me acalmar – Molly chegou na cozinha com seu relógio de muitos ponteiros, cada qual com o respectivo nome de cada um dos nove Weasleys, indicando no momento, que todos estavam a salvo. Sentou-se, ainda com um leve tremor nas mãos, descansando o corpo fatigado pela espera do dia.

- Enquanto vocês não chegavam, parecia que os ponteiros andavam mais devagar – desabafou.

- Está tudo bem, Molly – Arthur lhe sorriu cansado, pegando a mão da esposa num gesto de conforto - Nós tivemos muita sorte, o ataque ao Gringotes aconteceu quando não estávamos mais lá.

- Eu não entendo, Arthur – Lupin descolou os olhos do prato, equilibrando a cabeça, como se esta pesasse noventa quilos – Por que saquear o banco? Os Comensais estavam atrás do que? Dinheiro?

- Esse é o sensacionalismo do Profeta Diário – retrucou Moody, cujos dedos continuavam a alisar e chacoalhar o olho – Na falta do que dizer, eles escrevem a primeira porcaria que lhes vêem aos miolos! Mas não vamos nos deixar enganar, os Comensais estavam atrás de alguma coisa.

- E é essa alguma coisa que nós vamos descobrir. Custe o que custar. – bradou Lupin, tomado de uma confiança cega – Concorda, Arthur? Vamos promover essa questão a número um em nossa lista de urgências.

O Sr. Weasley abandonou por definitivo o exemplar do Profeta, correspondendo à confiança inabalável de Lupin. Com McGonnagal sem dar as caras há semanas, pois suas energias eram todas dispensadas para a re-abertura e estruturação do ano letivo, Arthur havia se tornado um tipo de vice- diretor substituto nas reuniões da Ordem.

- Sim, Remo, acredito que todos nessa mesa concordam. Shaklebolt foi comunicar aos colaboradores para ficarem atentos a qualquer indício e alguns investigadores serão enviados amanhã ao Gringotes.

Harry, ouvindo vagamente do que tratavam, comentou:

- Às vezes eu tenho a impressão que o senhor sempre pertenceu à Ordem.

Arthur, para quem o comentário fora endereçado, trocou olhares significativos com Molly e só então falou:

- De certa forma... eu fui o que hoje chamamos de colaborador. Alguém, cuja identidade é preservada, mas que fornece informações valiosas a Ordem da Fênix sempre que possível.

Não apenas Harry, mas os outros também olharam para o patriarca dos ruivos com expressões curiosas.

- Então chegou a conhecer... – começou Harry, o verde vivo da íris brilhando – conhecer meus pais?!?

- Não – Arthur foi categórico na resposta – Uma pena, não é? Mas é uma pergunta sem cabimento, eu teria lhe dito no primeiro dia que o vi. Queria eu tê-los conhecido, mas, só Dumbledore e McGonnagal sabiam do meu trabalho oculto, e Molly, óbvio. Portanto, não tinha contato com os aurores, não conhecia nem a metade deles para ser sincero.

- A vida é um negócio bem estranho - declarou Moody, ainda sob os efeitos do abuso de conhaque da tarde. Olho-Tonto tinha a mania de ficar meio filósofo depois que tomava umas a mais – A gente nunca sabe no que ela vai dar...

- Esse é o desafio de se viver, Alastor - filosofou, em companhia, Lupin.

- E a graça também – Tonks completou, reclinando a cabeça com carinho até o ombro de Remo.

***

O relógio trouxa que Harry carregava preso ao pulso esquerdo, acusava ser quase duas da manhã quando ele se encontrava, insone, na sala dos Weasleys, acompanhado de Arthur, recostado na poltrona mais confortável com um prenúncio de má digestão e Gui, cujas marcas escuras abaixo dos olhos, não negavam sua noite de tentativas frustradas de sono. Com aquelas olheiras, que davam um toque a mais de disformidade no rosto, ajeitou o robe azul escuro, jogando-se no encosto mais próximo do sofá que alcançou. __

- Isso é inacreditável! Fleur chegou a me dizer que tinha uma mãe mandona e um pai super-protetor, mas eu precisei conferir com meus próprios olhos para crer.

- O Sr. Delacour ainda está no quarto? – perguntou Arthur, os lábios se desdobrando num pequeno sorriso.

- Se está! Foi com mala e cuia acampar no _nosso _quarto. Deu uma desculpa qualquer, foi difícil de entender com aquele sotaque todo, que a esposa é alérgica quando posa fora da propriedade Delacour, e por isso, prefere dormir sozinha. Poxa, ele poderia vir pernoitar aqui na sala. Fica chato para mim, dormir num mesmo quarto com um homem que eu acabo de conhecer, sem falar que cada vez que eu tento abraçar a Fleur, ele começa a roncar mais alto...

- Pegue algumas cobertas que ajudo você a preparar uma cama no sofá – solucionou o Sr. Weasley, enquanto Gui subia as escadas para o segundo andar, as enormes cicatrizes acentuando a fúria do rosto.

Harry voltou a regular os ponteiros minúsculos do relógio, e o Sr. Weasley, menos incomodado com as dores de estômago, disse:

- Molly me disse que Fawkes só saiu de casa com os primeiros raios de sol, e voltou ainda antes do meio-dia. Muriel passou o dia todo mimando a fênix, ela contou a Molly que nunca havia visto um canário daquele tamanho. Eu sempre imaginei que as fênixes saíssem à noite, como as corujas, para caçar.

- Eu tinha a mesma dúvida que o senhor, mas Hermione me explicou ontem, que uma fênix tem hábitos diurnos, acompanha o nascer do sol porque se sente como uma parte viva da aurora - falou Harry, com displicência, conseguindo finalmente fazer o relógio funcionar.

- Foi algo incrível... a fênix de Dumbledore escolher você...

Harry sorriu, apenas um leve aperto no peito que ainda machucava toda vez que ouvia o nome do ex-diretor de Hogwarts:

- Foi um presente de Dumbledore... sei que é estranho dizer isso...mas é o que sinto.

- Hermione e Gina se revesaram nos cuidados com Fawkes, o Rony também ajudou bastante. Eles cansaram de esperar pela nossa volta do Ministério, mas é algo meio de praxe, eu nunca consigo deixar o expediente antes da meia-noite.

- Não tem problema, amanhã vou ficar aqui na Toca, assim eles poderão matar as saudades – disse, num tom de brincadeira, e, depois sem brincar, prosseguiu: - O senhor não se importaria se, em breve, eu fosse fazer uma visita... a um lugar...

- Eu me preocuparia, Harry! Mesmo com muita cautela, é perigoso sair pelas ruas, não dá mais para contar nem com disfarces.

- Eu preciso ir até Godric's Hollow – e como Arthur abriu ainda mais os olhos, explicou - Quero visitar o túmulo dos meus pais. É algo que nunca fiz, é como um pedido de desculpa por todos estes anos que deixei de ir.

- Eu repito que é muito arriscado empreender qualquer viajem, por enquanto. Harry, eu ainda tenho fé que as coisas vão amenizar e...

- Eu tenho que ir logo. _Não posso perder tempo esperando _- e deu uma certa ênfase às palavras, mas o Sr. Weasley não poderia compreender seu significado. Ninguém, além de Hermione, Rony e, agora, Gina, suspeitavam do que ele estava pronto para enfrentar.

- Você está errado quando diz que abandonou o sepulcro de seus pais. As pessoas amadas que não estão mais conosco, nunca são abandonadas pela nossa lembrança. Isso é o mais importante. – e, passando as mãos sobre a cabeça de pouquíssimos cabelos, analisou melhor o que acabara de falar e acrescentou - Ah, esse conhaque do Moody deixa qualquer um falando bonito!

***


	7. Um Retorno Frio

**Capítulo VII**

**Um Retorno Frio**

Agosto literalmente voara, se perdendo em algum lugar do passado, juntamente com aqueles ares quentes do verão de dias claros e noites de grandes luas. O frio viera para imperar durante todo o mês de setembro, e a impressão que deixava era a de que continuaria dominando o clima para sempre. Assim, as férias foram passando entre os livros de Hermione, os trabalhos da Ordem e os ciúmes de Edwiges.

A coruja, com seus grandes olhos que tudo viam, distribuia bicadas a torto e a direito em quem ousasse dispensar atenção à ave rival. Harry reparou como suas caçadas noturnas ficavam cada noite mais longas, e chegou mesmo a fazer um teste, endereçando correspondência para os gêmeos Weasley que insistiam, apesar dos choramingos de Molly, a manter o comércio no desértico Beco Diagonal. A carta extraviara-se no caminho, assim como todas as outras testadas posteriormente.

Edwiges começava a se tornar mais um motivo de preocupação, quando Muriel se ofereceu para levar o "canário exótico" aos aposentos, tomando conta no lugar do novo dono. Houve muitos pedidos iguais ao dela, mas no fim das contas, Fawkes foi montar guarda no lastro da cama da tia Muriel, e parecia estar satisfeita com seu novo habitat.

Esparramada no tapete do quarto que dividia com Gina, Hermione não descansava entre suas pesquisas, a quantidade de livros se multiplicando a cada dia. Ela fingia não se importar quando Rony reclamava o tédio pela sua obssessão ou nas ocasiões em que Harry concordava com o amigo, se zangando verdadeiramente com ela.

- Harry, traga o seu _Alquimia Secular_ – ordenou, após folhear com dedicação um grosso exemplar de "História da Magia Negra", adquirido com dificuldade na pequena livraria do Beco Diagonal, meses antes, quando acompanhara as compras da lista de materiais e livros do sétimo ano.

- Han? – ele limitou-se a continuar com a cara enfiada no pedaço amassado de papel, levantando mil e uma hipóteses e teorias mentais sobre o "R.A.B".

- O livro que te dei de aniversário! – ela contemporizou, zangando-se – Vai me dizer que nem leu o título?

- Li, li – ele falou vagamente, a vista ainda colada no bilhete.

- Francamente, poderia pelo menos fazer o favor de me escutar quando falo com você!

- Não enche, Hermione, não vê que eu estou distraído com isso aqui – e mostrou aquela escrita de letras finas e apressadas de modo brusco e excessivamente perto do rosto dela.

- Me poupem! – Gina interveio, de cima da cama, deixando a leitura de um livro velho e bolorento – Mione, deixa que eu pego para você!

Horas depois, Rony animava-se a procurar o tema horcruxe em mais de 600 páginas do primeiro exemplar que encabeçava a enorme pilha no quarto da irmã, mas desistiu logo, farto de só achar fórmulas e ingredientes de cosméticos caseiros para "bruxas descoladas".

- Mione, já pensou em montar sua própria biblioteca? – questionou, se desfazendo com prazer do livro.

- Há uma grande no escritório do meu pai, e tenho uma no meu quarto, que está em formação, ainda faltam cento e vinte e dois títulos para ficar razoável – respondeu, sem levantar os olhos da página 241 de "Alquimia Secular".

Harry, na última semana de férias, irritou-se profundamente com o fato do Ministério estar controlando viagens, fossem elas por intermédio de vassoura, rede de Flu, aparatação, chave de portal ou outras formas ilegais e suspeitas que vinham surgindo na tentativa de burlar a falta de privacidade imposta. Godric's Hollow, conseqüentemente, ficara adiada na expectativa do Ministério inventar outra atividade para prosseguir no faz de conta da eficiência. Sua restrita possibilidade ficava por conta da Trans Ball aperfeiçoada, que os gêmeos lhe entregaram secretamente, naquela noite de seu aniversário, com garantias e promessas de que a esfera não falharia novamente. Harry argumentou que continuava achando a bola alaranjada inútil e não estava a fim de fazer outra visita ao St. Mungus e nem sentia saudades das sopas de bégula, mas como os ruivos insistissem em devolvê-la como presente, aceitou.

***

O expresso de Hogwarts partiria dali há 30 minutos, cortaria as rajadas de vento, provocaria atrito nos trilhos e somente chegaria ao seu destino quando uma noite sem estrelas se estendesse pelo céu.

Mas, por ora, os estudantes aguardavam na plataforma aquele que seria o embarque mais calado dos últimos anos. Os rumores e conversas se perdiam em sons abafados, monossílabos, conversas sobre o tempo. Ninguém foi visto com doces ou pertences pessoais em mãos; pareciam haver só adolescentes dispostos à partida, as crianças, cujos pais não tiravam os olhos, eram tão raras que contava-se nos dedos.

Foi nesse clima funesto de dia frio que o pessoal da Toca chegou, faltando 10 minutos para a saída do trem. A Sra. Weasley se agitava de nervosismo, abraçava os filhos, desejava boa sorte a Harry, recomendava uma infinidade de cuidados para, em seguida, vacilar, olhar para o marido e questionar com o olhar pesaroso se estavam fazendo a coisa certa. O Sr. Weasley confirmava, escondendo suas próprias preocupações, encorajando, dando conselhos ainda que soubesse intimamente que nem todos seriam seguidos.

Tonks despediu-se de Gina e Hermione, depois de dizer uma ou outra piada, que ficou sem risos, mas serviram para desanuviar os semblantes. Shaklebolt, sempre sério, agora sorria sem motivos aparentes. Moody não escondia seu frasquinho de vinho que trazia preso por um cordão de prata sob a capa, e, quando não estava sendo muito observado, relaxava com um longo gole. Lupin, por sua vez, convidou Harry para sentar-se em um dos bancos de espera da estação.

- Tonks, Shaklebolt, eu e Moody estaremos vigiando Hogwarts – contou, abotoando a capa, depois de ter sido sacudido por uma corrente de vento – Além dos outros aurores que formarão conosco a Patrulha de Ronda e Vigia. Se depender dos nossos olhos atentos, Harry, não haverá Comensal da morte ou força das trevas que consiga adentrar em Hogwarts este ano.

- Bom saber que vamos nos ver mais vezes. Pena que o senhor não tenha aceitado voltar como professor. __

- Foi tentador, e você sabe, era um convite da Prof.ª Minerva. Mas eu já causei muitos problemas para todos vocês, então, julguei mais prudente recusar o convite. Fico feliz, porém, em voltar à Hogwarts, de qualquer forma - e estremeceu após outra violenta passagem de ar por suas costas – Apesar dos pesares, McGonagall me pareceu contente com seu novo contratado.

Harry deixou transparecer toda sua curiosidade, mas Lupin elucidou:

- Sinto muito, será surpresa para mim também, eu não tenho idéia de quem ocupará o cargo.

- Eu realmente gostaria de passar só um ano tranqüilo com um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas - e olhou sério para Lupin - Não seria desejar muito. Mas o senhor não foi um problema, de modo algum. Foi o melhor professor que eu tive.

- Cuidado para o Moody não ouvir isso – confidenciou – Ele, sempre que tem oportunidade, diz que foi o seu preferido.

Os dois riram juntos, sem pressa, quando o expresso produziu o som de alerta para partir.

- Até mais, Harry!

- Até!

***

Embarcavam, desorganizados**,** mas rápidos, procurando pela cabine mais afastada. Muriel, que tomava conta da pequena Gabrielle, se dependurava nas janelas, com lágrimas no olhar, observando a movimentação deles no interior do expresso. Acompanhou, por fora, a escolha da cabine e não resistindo à insistência da menina e à própria vontade, entrou expresso a dentro, mão dadas com Gabrielle, até encontrar Rony, Hermione, Harry e Gina.

- Ainda bem que deu tempo para despedidas! – ofegou, o volumoso peito subindo e descendo pelo esforço da corrida – Vou ficar com tantas saudades! – e, sem cerimônias, foi distribuindo abraços e beijos estalados para todos os lados – Trouxe a menininha, ela também queria se despedir.

Gabrielle disse palavras de até logo, desejou boa sorte, bom estudo e, em seguida, surpreendeu Harry com um forte abraço.

- Também vou terr saudades. Tenha um bom ano, Harrry Potterr - e quando ia saindo com Muriel, virou-se, e num instante, disse – Eu vou convencerr mamãe a me deixarr passarr o Natal na Toca, vou esperrar você virr, Harrry!

- Ah, sim, todos nós vamos, Gaby – explicou Harry, ainda um pouco corado depois do abraço inesperado.

Quando o expresso finalmente partiu, o troca-troca de cabines começou, como era de costume. Mas o número de estudantes em regresso a Hogwarts era tão inferior que permitia o livre movimento pelas acomodações, até que encontrassem a que melhor reunisse seu grupo de amigos, a mais confortável ou a que, deliberadamente, tivesse uma melhor vista da paisagem montanhosa.

Gina esquecera-se de trancar a porta da cabine eleita pelos quatro, permitindo, assim, minutos mais tarde, Romilda Vane e um grupinho de garotas futéis e histéricas a invadisse. Todas, embora mentissem que as demais acomodações estavam ocupadas, procuravam pelo "escolhido" desde o momento de embarque, distribuindo risinhos e olhares para Harry quando o localizaram no local mais afastado do vagão.

- A cabine já tem dono – resmungou Hermione, mal-humorada com a invasão.

- Eu não estou vendo seu nome aqui na porta, garota – retrucou Romilda, se sentindo a poderosa no meio do grupo de moças que emitiam, ininterruptamente, risinhos de aprovação.

- Eu poderia escrever nossos nomes, mas de que serviria para um bando de garotas analfabetas e mal-educadas? – irritou-se Hermione, levantando-se, disposta a resolver no braço se fosse necessário.

- Vamos, não vale a pena, Mione! – argumentou Gina puxando Harry pelo braço, fazendo-o levantar num salto – Ou eu posso ter um problema sério de estômago – e colocou o dedo na boca, simulando vômito ao passar por Romilda e as demais. No corredor do vagão ainda podia perceber aqueles olhares de cobiça voltados para Harry, como se a nova moda fosse conseguir sair com o garoto mais famoso da escola.

- São umas interesseiras... essas garotas – dizia Rony que vinha ligeiramente atrás de Hermione pelo estreito da passagem, deixando a cabine para seguir Gina. Porém, quando esta deu uma volta à esquerda com Harry, Hermione encontrou, à direita, uma cabine vazia.

- Aqui, Rony - ela chamou-o – Parece um bom lugar e tem uma vista bonita.

- O Harry e a Gina tomaram a direção errada, vou avisá-los! - mas quando ia saindo, sentiu a mão de Hermione o trazendo de volta:

- Deixa, talvez eles queiram ficar sozinhos...

***

O vagão que Neville e Luna dividiam com Gina e Harry não era dos maiores e sequer mostrava a melhor vista da tarde nublada com os ventos uivantes varrendo a paisagem exterior. Conversaram durante um bom tempo, trataram de amenidades, depois dos acontecimento recentes que o Profeta Diário alardeara nos últimos meses e finalmente discorreram sobre as expectativas do ano em Hogwarts e do cancelamento prematuro das aulas. Harry prestava muita atenção em Neville, mas inexplicavelmente o garoto não parecia estar afetado por nenhuma emoção mais forte. Observava, sereno, Trevo implicar com o mini-pufe de Gina, assustando-o cada vez que coachava.

- Uma rival como Gabrielle é covardia – dizia a ruiva, sorrindo marota para Harry.

- Não me faça rir, Gina – comentou, corando de leve, embora continuasse observando, discretamente, Neville. – A Gaby é só uma menininha...

- Uma menininha que já é apaixonada por você – disse, fazendo-se de ciumenta - E ainda por cima tem o desaforo de ser linda!

- Você também é – ele disse meio baixo, convencido de que nem Luna ou Neville entretidos com um exemplar do Pasquim pudessem ouvi-lo.

Gina o olhou admirada, algo dentro de si se revolvendo numa vontade intensa de jogar para o alto o acordo, a separação, os horcruxes e o perigo que impediam sua união com Harry.

- Não, se chamam _Estínfalos_, Neville – explicou Luna, o rosto colado no exemplar novíssimo da revista – É uma espécie de gigantescos pássaros com bico de metal que se alimentam de carne humana. Meu pai localizou-os nas montanhas rochosas da Ásia. Vivem mais de cento e quinze anos...

- Tem certeza? – Neville encarou os olhos grandes e arregalados de Luna – Eu não imaginava que animais assim existissem de verdade.

A garota remexeu-se zangada, detestando quando duvidavam das descobertas de seu pai: - Claro que tenho! Não é por que você não conhece alguma coisa que ela não possa existir. Veja, aqui na página seis tem até uma foto – e mostrou a criatura com o imenso corpo recoberto de penas cinzas espetadas como espinhos, o bico metálico abrindo e fechando na fotografia, semelhante a uma pinça forjada para destroçar o primeiro humano que encontrasse.

- Meu pai foi muito corajoso, os estínfalos podem agüentar até dois anos sem comer... e olha a cara deste – indicou uma outra imagem, abaixo da anterior, tão viva que passava a sensação de poder saltar da revista e devorá-los – deve estar faminto.

- Sim... seu pai foi bastante corajoso! – concordou Neville, sem tirar os olhos do estínfalo.

Sutilmente, quem não tirava os olhos de cada reação, expressão ou frase de Neville era Harry. Como era possível reagir daquele modo indiferente? Será que sabia?

_ "Óbvio que ele sabe, faz quase dois meses" _

Então por que razão, contradizendo seu pensamento, Neville prosseguia como se tivesse a mente apagada por um feitiço de memória potente?

"_E se não souber?" _

Impossível, pensava, não tinha o Profeta Diário noticiado a tragédia há três semanas? Sim, fora uma publicação completamente atrasada e infeliz, porém estava lá na edição de agosto, com direito a sensacionalismo barato e absoluta falta de respeito para com a dor alheia, mas estava.

Ele lembrou-se de que a notícia se espalhara pela Toca, no Ministério, de boca-em_**-**_boca nas ruas londrinas, e pelo que ficava tendo conhecimento com Fred e Jorge, os remanescentes do Beco Diagonal não comentavam outra coisa. Recordou-se de Arthur ter lhe confidenciado, que soubera do falecimento do casal Longbotton no dia em que o acompanhara no trabalho. Aquele homem que o chamou; a demora inesgotável; e, por fim, a indigestão da madrugada. A Toca ficou silenciosa por alguns dias, Molly projetou na morte do casal que não conhecera o perigo iminente que eles corriam, passou a dormir abraçada com o relógio dos nove ponteiros. Muriel permaneceu três dias sem sorrir ou beijar ninguém. Hermione grudou-se com mais determinação nos livros, Rony mandou Gina se danar, Gui e Fleur viajaram em lua de mel para Paris com uma felicidade reduzida, Gina revidou e mandou Rony para um desses lugares inóspitos. Era a confiança de que tudo daria certo se perdendo.

- Harry, ouviu o que eu disse? – Gina cutucou-lhe o braço, ele voltou-se para ela, desviando a visão de Neville – Daqui a pouco estaremos chegando, vamos descobrir onde raios se meteram Hermione e Rony - levantou-se, revirou a mala, pegando seu uniforme – Vou me vestir, deveria fazer o mesmo, sabe.

Passaram ainda alguns minutos com Neville e Luna, mas então foi Harry quem alertou a ruiva a agilizarem a busca ou não desembarcariam juntos. Das cabines vinham sons mais amenos, o carrinho de doces indo e voltando cheio, não ouviram risos nem vozes afetadas. Gina tentava recordar-se de em qual ponto os quatro se separaram, mas era certo que não estavam no último vagão, ao passar por lá ouviu a voz enjoativa de Romilda.

Harry checou algumas cabines sem sucesso. Numa dessas, sem entrar, ouviu sonserinos rindo e falando idiotices. No canto afastado, deslocados como cães sem dono, Crabbe e Goyle encaravam a paisagem morta com uma careta de inutilidade. Pareciam dois armários em dia de mudança, quando não se sabe exatamente em que canto colocá-los. Blaise Zabini lia uma edição do Profeta, comentando vez que outra com um colega ao lado. Pansy Parkinson, com uma cara triste, sentada sozinha no banco, cingia com os braços o próprio corpo, sentia frio.

- É melhor voltarmos lá com Luna e Neville – a voz afetada de Gina surgiu por trás de sua cabeça – Depois a gente encontra a Mione e o meu irmão.

- O que houve? – suspeitou Harry, divertindo-se com o rubor no rosto de Gina.

- Vamos voltar – ela insistiu, agora corando também nas orelhas – Você não vai exatamente gostar de saber.

Mas Harry não lhe deu ouvidos, sorrindo curiosamente, seguiu os rastros do local onde a ruiva apareceu, virou à direita, abriu a porta sem ser convidado e levou um tremendo susto.

- Harry! – Hermione, instintivamente abriu os olhos, corando até a raiz dos cabelos lanzudos.

Abraçados, Harry se deparou com os dois se beijando como se estivessem completamente a sós no expresso. Hermione escutou o ruído da porta aberta martelando em sua cabeça e tentou se recompor rapidamente, desgrudar a boca da do ruivo. Rony, porém, não parecia perceber a tentativa da garota, continuou beijando-a, e só parou quando ela gritou o nome do amigo.

- Desculpe-me – Harry coçou os cabelos desalinhados, tentando parecer simpático com um sorrisinho amarelo – Eu não sabia...

- Eu que peço desculpas – agilizou-se Hermione a dizer, enquanto se afastava rapidamente de Rony levantando-se e pisando no rabo de Bichento, que miou tão desesperado, perdendo a pose dos "ron-rons".

- Tadinho do Bichento, Mione! – exclamou Gina, deixando de espiar por fora e entrando de vez na cabine – Eu juro que avisei o Harry, mas você sabe, ele não costuma ouvir – completou, olhando para Harry com as mãos na cintura, o trejeito de Molly quando zangada.

O gato ainda reclamou com um ronronar dolorido, e foi se refugiar abaixo do acento de Rony. O garoto, de tão envergonhado, parecia um tomate ao molho de pimentão, o rosto, as orelhas, os cabelos, todo vermelho.

- Poderia bater antes de ficar invadindo cabines, Harry – reclamou, mal-humorado. Depois fitou ainda mais irado a irmã caçula: - Foi você! Viu e foi correndo espalhar a boa-nova. Deixa estar, eu ainda pego uma recaída sua.

- Vai ser difícil, Harry é mais firme em decisões do que você.

- Não precisavam guardar segredo para mim – Harry considerou, pensando no que Rony e Hermione não estiveram escondendo dele durante as férias.

- Nós não contamos porque... se você e Gina não estão juntos por uma nobre razão, não é justo Rony e eu ficarmos e acabar arriscando a segurança de todos nós – se explicou Mione, os cabelos ainda mais arrepiados como se estivessem sob efeito de choque elétrico. Virando-se para o ruivo, ajuntou, mandona: - Foi a última vez, Rony, você sabe que não podemos agir assim.

- Eu já sabia...- considerou Gina, com um sorriso leve.

- Você é mesmo terrível! – declarou Rony para a irmã, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e repousando-as sobre a testa como se conferisse uma febre súbita.

- Harry e eu também tivemos uma recaída – disse simplesmente Gina, sem achar mais graça da situação, catando Bichento de debaixo do banco.

Harry percebeu um calor subindo pelo rosto, embora fosse insuperável atingir uma cor mais rubra que a de Rony. Não gostou do que Gina disse mas não se pronunciou.

- Eu desconfiei – Hermione fez um carinho no pêlo do arredio gato deitado sobre as pernas da ruiva, que lhe devolveu um miado chateado em resposta. Ela riu secretamente com Gina.

- Qual o problema com essas garotas? – indignou-se Rony, olhando sério para Harry – Elas basicamente descobrem tudo!

***

A noite entrava céu adentro pelo vasto Salão Principal, indo refletir-se no conjunto tremeluzente de velas espalhadas pelo teto, percorrendo as quatro longas mesas de Hogwarts, refletindo as feições dos rostos que teimaram em continuar. O motivo, a essas alturas, não tinha mais aquele caráter elevado ou heróico. Eram muitos. Voltavam para contradizer os pais, provarem a si mesmos, pelo estudo, por rebeldia, por necessidade de conseguir um emprego num futuro próximo.

Grifinórios apoiavam-se na coragem, mas esqueciam que bravura sem sabedoria não é sinônimo de nobreza. Corvinais louvavam o conhecimento, sem se importarem com as destrezas da vida e deixavam, muitas vezes, o impulso natural benéfico restrito aos moldes frios da pseudo-ciência. Lufa-lufas julgavam possuir toda a grandeza de coração que quase sempre acabava sufocada pela ausência de autoconhecimento e confiança cega, quando não se tornava, em alguns casos, vaidade encoberta. Sonserinos, amantes da ambição e confiantes supremos da astúcia, ignoravam que a malícia tem um prazo de validade, e, quando este se esgota, caem como máscaras, prisioneiros de suas próprias armadilhas.

Hogwarts tinha ainda sua beleza. Uma beleza sinistra espalhada pela densidade do ar noturno. As velas insistiam em se apagar, mas acendiam-se subitamente com movimentos de varinha daquela que agora tinha o fardo pesado de sustentar a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria com coragem, sabedoria, fidelidade e astúcia. Dumbledore, pela força dos acontecimentos, não só repassava sua direção à Prof.ª Minerva McGonagall, mas, principalmente, a glória dolorida, construída ao longo de mais de um milênio.

Ela não poderia simplesmente fechar Hogwarts. Manteve as portas abertas da escola assim como faria Alvo Dumbledore. Reforçou a segurança como um quartel general. Não poderia parar, a ordem é seguir sempre adiante, mesmo quando os mais próximos caem e não se tem o poder de fazê-los levantar, de trazê-los de volta.

Descobriu que não era tão afeita a discursos. Jamais os faria com a maestria de Alvo. Entretanto, alteou a voz segura e constante, exigindo atenção. Falou. As palavras foram fluindo como que inspiradas. Não precisou pedir silêncio, como tanto fazia Dumbledore, a vitalidade da audiência era pequena demais para preencher a natureza morta do Salão.

Harry olhou em volta, contou facilmente apenas umas cento e vinte pessoas na mesa da Grifinória. Desviou seus cálculos para Corvinal e Lufa-lufa, ambas tinham em torno de noventa alunos cada. A mesa da Sonserina era a mais deserta, a matemática lhe indicou apenas sessenta estudantes ou menos.

- Hei, alguém aí viu o Trevo? – Neville perguntou baixinho, enquanto a diretora alertava os perigos de colocarem o pé porta afora sem o prévio acompanhamento da Patrulha de Aurores. Um ano atrás e a restrição realmente severa dizia respeito a uma afastada Floresta Proibida.

- Houve algumas mudanças no corpo docente de Hogwarts esse ano...- continuou Minerva, a frente da mesa dos professores e funcionário onde, de longe, poderiam ser vistos dois lugares vazios – Com a minha ascensão à diretoria, ficamos com o cargo de vice-diretor desocupado, mas esta noite creio que já posso anunciar o escolhido. Porém, gostaria antes de lhes esclarecer a respeito da disciplina de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que ficará com o nosso veterano prof. Horácio Slughorn. Ah, estão vindo! – e de fato, Hagrid entrou pela imponente porta de carvalho com um ruído tremendo de passos, acompanhando um homem de vestes negras, capa ondulante nas costas e chapéu estreito à moda trouxa. Atravessaram entre as mesas de Grifinória e Corvinal. Hagrid muito sem jeito, sorrindo contido e acenando para Harry, os cabelos negros espessos penteados. O mago todo de negro ao seu lado, sorriso aberto, um perfume exagerado que recendia no ar, os cabelos molhados lhe caindo em porções na testa, cobrindo-lhe vez que outra os olhos grandes e redondos. Piscou sutilmente para Harry quando passou.

- Prosseguindo, após muita insistência, Rúbeo Hagrid, o atual prof. de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas concordou com sua nova delegação de vice-diretor. – um longo e sonoro "ah" percorreu as mesas, seguido de aplausos. Os sonserinos, porém, vaiaram discretamente. Hagrid, envergonhado, sentou-se no lugar reservado à direita de McGonnagal agradecendo os aplausos. – Outra boa notícia, teremos o qualificado prof. Andrew Hadwing assumindo Poções. – Andrew sentou-se entre Flitwick e Slughorn, sorrindo avassaladoramente. – Para quem não sabe, Hadwing lecionou, anos atrás, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts. Quanto às nossas aulas de Transfiguração, espero continuar ministrando se não for inconveniente às implicações que um cargo de direção traz.

- Ouviu, Mione? – sobressaiu-se Rony, miraculosamente prestando atenção em discursos de início de ano – Esse novo professor já deu aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas!

- Eu não sou surda, Rony. Claro que ouvi! Provavelmente, isso foi bem antes do Quirrel assumir o cargo. Harry, o que foi? – preocupou-se, Harry parecia estar quilômetros dali.

- Eu conheço Andrew Hadwing. Desde que fiquei internado em St. Mungus... ele trabalha no Ministério, ou trabalhava...

Os dois encararam Harry.

- Você não me contou – Rony disse chateado, olhando o amigo como se não o conhecesse.

- Eu nem sei porque... depois de St. Mungus esqueci completamente disso, mas aquele dia em que consegui permissão para acompanhar seu pai no Ministério, me encontrei com Hadwing e descobri que ele trabalha no Departamento de Investigações.

- Um investigador?! Tem certeza disso, Harry? – e como Harry confirmou, Hermione se interessou mais que de costume por conversas fora de ocasião – Aí tem. Porque a Prof.ª McGonagall daria cargo à um investigador?

- Não seria porque ele lecionou em Hogwarts no passado, como a própria Minerva acabou de explicar? – o ruivo sorriu convencido.

- Não se faça de engraçadinho, Rony, eu já estou passada com você por hoje. Ah, e você Harry, belo amigo, hein! Quando vai colocar nessa cabeça dura que tudo, simplesmente tudo, pode ter importância vital de agora em diante?

- Eu não tinha uma opinião formada sobre ele.

- E agora? – insistiu a amiga, magoada.

- Sim, agora eu tenho. Hadwing sabe mais sobre meu passado do que eu mesmo, ele trabalhou com Dumbledore no Ministério e também...

- Deixe suas explicações para depois, Harry – advertiu Hermione pedindo silêncio com o dedo sobre os lábios – Você vai nos contar em detalhes... ah, francamente, Harry, não confiar nos seus melhores amigos!

Gina encontrou o sapo de Neville em uma tentativa frustrada de escalar suas canelas. Devolveu-o ao garoto e voltou-se para Harry, como se perguntasse às horas:

- O que você procurava no vagão dos sonserinos, quando te chamei?

- Draco – Harry disse distraído, evitando falar com Hermione e observando o Chapéu Seletor ser colocado na oitava e última cabeça de 11 anos, para após declarar alto: - Sonserina!

Hermione e Rony se entreolharam, Gina mirou Harry com os olhos muito abertos. __

- Que foi? – ele voltou-se arredio aos três, não entendendo o porque daquelas reações.

- Nada... apenas que você chamou o Malfoy de Draco – esclareceu a ruiva, meia escandalizada.

Harry viu-se obrigado a concordar que mencionara Malfoy pelo primeiro nome. Rony não riu como daquela vez em que o próprio se apresentou, há seis anos atrás. A memória de Malfoy fugindo com Snape enquanto a cabana de Hagrid ardia em chamas fugiu de algum compartimento trancafiado na lembrança de Harry, tão viva quanto na noite em que acontecera. Sentiu raiva por procurar, discretamente, Malfoy no expresso. Ele não estava lá, muito menos ali, na mesa da Sonserina. Que se dane, era o que seus neurônios confabulavam internamente. Lembrou da dor que Malfoy lhe causara ao quebrar seu nariz, mas lembrou também de quando lhe azarara com _Sectumsempra_, ficando, de certa forma, quite. Recordou dele tremendo, a varinha abaixando, ouvindo Dumbledore pela primeira vez...

Sentiu uma dor estranha se revolvendo em seu estômago e parou de pensar. Achou melhor atribuir à fome.

***


End file.
